Remake
by roxelyn
Summary: kehidupannya berubah semenjak ayahnya meninggal dalam tugas, meninggalkannya dalam trauma sampai atasannya menyuruhnya untuk melindungi putri tunggal tersebut tapi masalah baru muncul saat mengetahui sekelompok anak-anak disekolah tersebut sangat ditakuti oelh sekolahan bahkan oleh seluruh penduduk kota yang sudah lama ditinggalnya. / warn : typo, gajenes, ababil
1. Chapter 1

**Remake**

 **disc Masashi Kishimoto**

 **pair : Tobi x Hinata**

 **author : Roxelyn**

 **Chapter 1 from 10**

 **Enjoy it**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Markas besar militer Konoha amat ramai akan orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan tangan penuh akan tumpukan dokumen atau ada yang membawa senjata mereka pasca selesai tugas. Pria berusia dua puluh enam tahun tersebut salah satunya, rambut hitam acak-acaknya tertutupi topi dan matanya yag berhiaskan manik semerah darah terlindungi google berwarna bening, telinganya tersematkan alat komunikasi dan wajahnya cukup menipu siapapun yang melihatnya. Dia seperti anak remaja Sma yang tersesat ke barak militer, dia seperti remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun dan dia sudah melewati masa remajanya dibarak militer yang keras dan kejam. Senyum terulas dibibirnya dan tangannya terangkat, menyapa beberapa anggota timnya yang membalas sapaanya. "yo! Kapten!" yang disapa hanya mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan perjalananya kearah kantor pusat, Komandan besar memanggilnya dan memintanya untuk keruangannya tadi.

Sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan anggota timnya, ia menoleh dan memberikan senyuman yang seakan-akan memberikan semangat kepada mereka . "Lakukanlah yang terbaik dan jangan membuatku malu." Mengedipkan salah satu matanya dan kemudian menghilang dari pandangan anak buahnya, dia terkekeh geli saat mendengar seruan anak buahnya yang semangat. Memegang posisi kapten diusia muda membuatnya tidak sempat menikmati indahnya dunia, yang dia tahu hanya tembak, lari, tembak . dunia militer memang keras dan bagi siapa yang menyerah atau bermental lemah mereka tidak disarankan bergabung.

Kapten muda tersebut mengetuk pintu ruangan atasannya, menunggu izin agar dibiarkan masuk. "Masuk" suara bariton terdengar dari dalam, dengan sigap dia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, memperlihatkan desain minimalis dan nyaman bagi siapapun yang menempati ruangan tersebut. Tobi-kapten muda tersebut memberi hormat dan memasang posisi siap, menanti perintah yang akan diberikan kepadanya. "Nakamura Tobi." Suara atasannya membuyarkan lamunannya, membuatnya kembali fokus. "kau tahu keluarga Hyuuga?" pertanyaan apa ini? "ya, pak!" jawabnya tenang. "kau ditugaskan menjaga pewaris keluarga tersebut. " ucap Sarutobi tegas dan kemudian mengambil berkas berisi informasi tentang pewaris keluarga Hyuuga, memberikannya kepada Tobi agar dia dapat mengetahui siapa yang harus dia lindungi. Salah satu alis Tobi terangkat. "ya dia perempuan." Ucap Sarutobi spontan seakan mengetahui isi kepala bawahannya. Senyum malaikat jadi-jadian tercetak jelas diwajah Sarutobi. " kau akan menyamar menjadi siswa sekolahan. " seandainya dia boleh menggeplak kepala pria tua dihadapannya saat ini. "sebagai bonusnya kau dapat menikmati masa remajamu lagi kan? Kau melewatinya setelah kematian ayahmu di Suriah. " Nakamura Saizo, salah satu bawahan Sarutobi yang membuatya selalu bangga akan prestasinya dan sekarang dihadapannya putra tunggal Saizo berdiri tegap dihadapannya. "Tobi."

"Tidak, maaf komandan tetapi aku dan timku akan dikirim ke Iraq besok." Ahh... "kau akan mengecewakan ayahmu." Sarutobi tersenyum miris. "timku membutuhkanku dan diluar sana masih banyak yang bisa menjaganya."

"Ayahmu teman lama Hiashi dulu..." Tobi tahu itu, ayahnya selalu membawanya kerumah Hiashi dulu. Menghela nafas kasar, manik merahnya menatap tajam atasannya. "jangan mulai sandiwaramu pak tua." Sarutobi tersenyum lembut . "kabulkanlah permintaan terakhir pak tua yang sudah menjagamu dulu."

"Tapi kenapa jadi siswa, bukan jadi guru atau apa?"

"Karena wajahmu seperti anak remaja labil." Dan seketika map berisi dokumen tersebut menghantam wajah Sarutobi diikuti suara debaman pintu yang keras.

.

.

.

Tobi menghela nafas kesal dan lelah, emosinya bercampur aduk. Membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya secara kasar membuat beberapa orang mngetahui bahwa kapten mereka sedang _down_ dan tidak ingin diganggu siapapun. Pakaian seragamnya sudah tergeletak pasrah dilantai, begitu juga dengan sepatu dan kaus kakinya. _Safety glassesnya_ diatas meja berdampingan dengan helm miliknya. Membaringkan tubuh yang sudah dasarnya lelah diatas kasur dengan hanya mengenakan t-shirt serta celana trainning. Otot tubuhnya tercetak jelas hasil tempahan dunia militer yang selama ini digelutinya.

Iris semerah darah tersebut menerawang kearah langit-langit, kalau saja ayahnya masih hidup mungkin dia akan menikmati kehidupan remaja secara normal. Persahabatan dan juga kisah cinta yang selalu menghiasi tiap langkah para remaja. Tapi apa daya? Ayahnya tewas saat mobilnya melindas _I.E.D(*)_ kemudian mereka dikepung oleh sekelompok pemberontak yang menembaki kendaraan mereka tanpa ampun, menewaskan semua pasukan termasuk ayahnya sendiri. Hal itu menuai kecaman keras dari PBB , mereka menuntut agar pemerintah Suriah segera meredam Anarkisme dan Terorisme yang mengancam penduduk sipil. Jepang merasa paling dirugikan karena pasukan perdamaian yang mereka kirim, pulang dalam keadaan menjadi mayat, membuat isakan tangis keluarga yang ditinggalkan pecah menangisi kepergian anggota keluarga mereka.

Tobi masih ingat proses pemakaman secara militer yang dilakukan untuk menghormati jasa ayahnya, air matanya tidak mengalir dan tangan kanannya menggenggam gulungan kertas penghargaan yang hendak dia tunjukkan. Tapi itu mustahil...

Menghela nafas lagi, Tobi memilih memejamkan matanya, berharap rasa kantuk segera menghampirinya agar dia tidak tertekan akan tugas barunya. Entah mengapa dia merasa akan menjadi _babysitter_ ketimbang _bodyguard..._

Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebotol obat berisi pil-pil putih kecil yang menjadi temannya selama ini, menuang isinya ketelapak tangannya kemudian menelan pil tersebut tanpa ragu-ragu. Hanya suara tawa rekannya yang diluar sana menjadi lagu pengantar tidur untuknya karena besok kehidupan remajanya akan kembali diulang dan ditulis oleh Sarutobi sendiri.

 _ **Kakek tua sialan...!**_

.

.

.

.

Tobi ingin sekali mengutuk atasannya saat ini, dia tidak mengizinkan Tobi memakai penyamaran. Rencananya sih ingin memakai kacamata bulat tebal dan rambut disisir zaman dahulu, pas Sarutobi masih muda dulu. Kakek tua itu langsung menolaknya. _"tidak-tidak! Jangan tutupi wajah tampanmu!"_ tcih!, Tobi hanya bisa mendecih sebelum melangkahkan kakinya digerbang sekolahan dengan tas punggung didepan layaknya ibu-ibu hamil. Mau bagaimana lagi? Baju seragamnya terlewat sempit dan masih dijahit, jadi kancing dari bagian leher sampai dada tidak bisa dikancing.

Menghela nafas lagi yang entah mengapa dia merasa usianya sebaya dengan Sarutobi, dia ingat wajah bawahannya yang seakan-akan diselingkuhi olehnya. Pliss... Tobi masih menyukai wanita dan bukan pria. Langkah kakinya terasa berat, padahal dia tidak memakai sepatu yang biasanya membikin adegan gore. Oke serius!, gimana rasanya masuk sekolah saja dia sudah lupa, lah ini?!. "Hentikan!" oke pagi-pagi begini ada yang mulai bandel. "kembalikan Naruto-kun!" ehhh?. "Hinata, aku Cuma pinjam pr matematika doang!"

Ada apa dengan pr matematika sampai harus diperebutkan oleh dua insan dihadapan Tobi saat ini. "ano..." kedua sejoli itu menghentikan aksi anarkis mereka dalam merebutkan cinta sang pr, **oke author mulai ngelantur**. Naruto, remaja bersurai pirang tersebut berkedip lucu sebelum tersentak kaget seakan-akan melihat hantu, salah satu alis Tobi terangkat naik saat melihat reaksi Naruto yang terlewat lebay menurutnya. "kau...b-besar sekali!"

' **Gubrak!**

Itu suara tas Tobi yang jatuh menghantam tanah karena shock. "lebih besar dari Guy-sensei!" _karena aku tentara nak!_ Ingin sekali dia menggeplak kepala blonde tersebut, mengelus dadanya dan mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh tadi dia melirik gadis bersurai indigo disebelah si blonde. Wajahnya semerah tomat. "err, kau tidak apa-apa?" sang gadis menggeleng tapi tangannya menunjuk kearah seragam putih tersebut, untung Tobi memakai t-shirt kalau tidak mungkin wajahnya ikut semerah si gadis. " AHH! Maafkan aku." Sang tas pasrah dijadikan _tactical shield(*)_ mendadak, menutupi tubuhnya yang terlihat memalukan baginya sendiri. "Tuan!" Naruto membungkuk, _ralat._ Berlutut memberi hormat seakan-akan bertemu dengan idolanya. "ajarkan aku agar menjadi besar seperti anda!" telanlah racun dan lekaslah mati. Tobi segera menggeleng saat pikiran setan mulai meracuni otaknya, "Aku membutuhkannya untuk melindungi teman-temanku dari Akatsuki!" awan akan berwarna merah bila dicat dengan crayon dan tambah indah bila dituang dengan darah sungguhan. Lagi-lagi Tobi kembali menggeleng, berusaha mengusir iblis yang bersemayam diotaknya.

"Anda tidak mau..." entah mengapa Naruto mengartikan gelengan kepala Tobi tanda tidak setuju. "Aku kepanasan, ngomong-ngomong ruang 9-3 dimana?" Naruto melompat dan langsung memeluk Tobi dengan erat dan Hinata berteriak girang. Kedua-duanya saling berseru lantang. "KITA SAMA KELAS!"

"oh..." reaksi yang cukup datar didapat oleh mereka berdua dan mereka hanya melihat pahlawan kesiangan tersebut berjalan kedalam sekolah saat bel berdentang menandakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Wajah Naruto kembali menjadi pucat pasi. "Hinata pinjamkan prmu ..." dan jawaban yang sama diterima Naruto. "Tidak." Naruto mewek guling-guling dihalaman sekolah, membuang rasa malunya sendiri.

-lololololololololololo

Lololol

Lololololololo-

Suasana diruangan kelas 9-3 cukup meneggangkan, kecuali Tobi yang duduk diujung ruangan sambil memejamkan matanya yang masih dibawah pengaruh obat yang diminumnya. Pakaiannya kini sudah seperti preman, memperlihatkan t-shirt karena semua kancing seragamnya copot, kesempitan. Tasnya tergeletak manis didalam laci meja sementara sang pemilik sudah didunia lain dan tidak menyadari gurunya sudah masuk kedalam kelas. "yang diujung sana apa sudah mati?" pertanyaan guru killer itu membuat yang lain berusaha membangunkan Tobi. "hoyy! Anak baru!" percuma saja, matanya Tobi sudah dilem pake lem super. "d-dia sakit ..." ahh, Hinata memang anak baik. Menolong teman sebangkunya. Memang posisi duduk Hinata lagi pas disebelah Tobi yang udah pingsan begitu nyampek dikelas. Salah satu alis Asuma terangkat tidak yakin, rasa-rasanya sang pewaris Hyuuga berbohong kepadanya. "kepalaku..."lenguhan penuh kesakitan membuat Asuma terdiam begitu juga beberapa siswa yang lain. Tobi mengusap kepalanya yang protes saat dia memilih bangun membuatnya seperti dijitak.

Manik merah bertemu manik hitam...

... "KAU!" seketika Asuma bungkam saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari anak muridnya. Berbeda dengan Asuma beberapa siswi memekik nyaring karena murid baru yang terus-terusan menghadap tuhan sedari tadi sudah kelihatan wajahnya. Tampan dan keren. "perkenalkan dirimu."

"aku lupa siapa namaku, aku amnesia mendadak." Asume mendelik kesal dan melakukan gerakan potong leher tapi yang bersangkutan tidak mengubrisnya dan malah memilih menghadap tuhan lagi? Sebelum auman Asuma menggelegar diseluruh penjuru sekolah. "BERDIRI DIDEPAN KELAS NAKAMURA-SAN!"

"krr-"

"BRAKKKK!

"KYAA! ASUMA-SENSEI JANGAN BANTING MEJA!"

.

.

.

Asuma menggeret murid barunya dengan sadis, sementara yang bersangkutan masih menguap lebar. Dia mendorong tubuh tersebut kedalam kamar mandi pria dan menguncinya. Manik hitam menatap tajam anak muridnya. "apa ayahku mengirimmu?" Tobi mengangguk dan duduk bersila sambil menopang kepalanya malas. "beritahu padanya proses pembuatan cucunya masih lama jadi tidak usah mengirim pasukan _**J-SAT (*)**_ kesini!"

"Ge-er" balas Tobi datar dan menggaruk kepalanya yang dasarnya tidak gatal tersebut. "rahasiakan statusku Asuma." Asuma menyikut pelan perut Tobi. "aku tidak boleh senang bertemu teman lama."

"Aku bertugas." Asuma menghela nafas pasrah dan memandang temannya sejak kecil tersebut miris. "kau tidak pernah menikmati hidupmu eh?!"

"tidak, kau punya rokok?" Asuma terkekeh geli dan menyodorkan sebungkus rokok kepadanya. Gestur tubuh yang diperlihatkan Tobi terkesan dewasa seperti dirinya bukan remaja yang bebas bermain sepanjang waktunya. "terima kasih." Tobi menerima rokok tersebut dan menyalakanya dengan pemantik api, menghisap nikotin tersebut dengan nikmat yang entah mengapa bebannya juga ikut hilang. "Aku berharap kau menemukan cintamu disini."

"Aku bukan pedophil." Tutur Tobi halus sambil menikmati rokok ditangannya. "nanti malam temani aku ke club." Asuma bersiul senang. "kau mau menghilangkan tekanan?" Tobi menggeleng dan berbisik lirih. "perasaanku tidak enak saat Naruto membicarakan tentang Akatsuki." Asuma terdiam dan menatap tajam temannya. "jangan berurusan dengan mereka."

"Biar kutebak." Tobi memainkan rokok ditangannya. "atasan mereka Hanzou apa Danzou teroris yang sedang diincar pemerintahan Jepang kan?" Asuma langsung membekap mulut Tobi, wajahnya memucat pasi. "dari mana kau tahu?"

"Asuma, Asuma..." Tobi melepaskan bekapan mulutnya dan menatap intens sahabatnya. "mereka mengincar pewaris Hyuuga, itu alasanku disini sayangku." Asuma menahan nafasnya. 'a-apa yang kau katakan!"

"Pewaris Nara setahun lalu nyaris meregang nyawa bila tidak kau selamatkan. " Asuma mengigit bibirnya, ingatannya kembali mempermainkannya. "Nara Shikamaru mengalami trauma psikis dan nyaris melakukan bunuh diri setiap ada kesempatan."

"ya..." gumam Asuma lirih "tapi ayahnya merahasikannya semuanya dari media dan Shikamaru mulai menjadi _anti-sosial_ kan?" Asuma menggeleng lemah. " _ **PTSD (*)**_." Tobi mematikan rokok ditangannya. "jujur aku juga mengalaminya dan membutuhkan enam tahun untuk pulih, tentu dengan obat-obatan." Tobi menepuk pundak Asuma pelan sebelum meninggalkan Asuma tenggelam dipikirannya sendiri. "setidaknya dia punya seorang guru yang hebat untuk menariknya dari dasar jurang." Bisik Tobi tepat disebelah Asuma sebelum melangkah kearah pintu keluar, Tobi membalikkan tubuhnya den tersenyum miring bak psikopat dihadapan Asuma. " **dan aku akan mengeluarkan isi organ para bedebah tersebut..."**

' **Blamm!**

 **Merinding...**

Jujur Asuma merinding melihat senyum yang dilemparkan Tobi kepadanya tadi, senyum macam apa itu dan mengapa tersirat akan dia haus akan darah. Dari luar sana Tobi bersiul-siul santai memainkan gantungan kunci berbentuk tengkorak dengan tangan kanan yang masuk kedalam saku celananya. Dia kembali tersenyum miring saat beberapa anggota Akatsuki melewatinya tanpa rasa curiga terhadap dirinya.

"Tobi-san!" Naruto melambai kearahnya dengan riang dan Tobi hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya malas. "sebentar lagi pelajaran olah raga!" Tobi mengangguk dan berjalan kedalam kelas diikuti oleh Naruto dari belakang. "Guy-sensei amat keras karena asistennya sendiri Kisame-san!" Tobi menganggukdan mengacak helai pirang Naruto gemas. "heii!" protesnya tapi diabaikan oleh Tobi yang sudah berjalan duluan jauh didepan sana. "Tunggu aku!"

...

...

...

...

...

Tobi melepas seragamnya serta t-shirt miliknya saat diruang ganti, ingin cepat-cepat memakai pakaiaan olah raga yang lebih lebar dari pakaian seragam yang bakalan dikirim ketukang jahit untuk diperbaiki. Mengabaikan tatapan kagum Naruto dan Lee, bagaimana juga wajahnya saja yang awet tapi tubuhnya tidak awet, contohnya dia ada penyakit darah tinggi. "hoyy."suara teguran Sasuke sukses membuat kedua remaja itu panik. "dia cowok loh." Jujur Sasuke iri, kenapa murid baru punya tubuh sempurna seperti itu sementara dia tidak?.

"badannya bagus Sas..."rengek Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah Tobi dengana manja. "aku juga mau." Tobi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum merogoh ponselnya untuk memeriksa laporan anggota timnya saat ini. "Nakamura-san." Lee menggenggam erat tangan Tobi. Kilat matanya berkobar-kobar api semangat. "mulai saat ini kau adalah rivalku!"

"pfftt!" Tobi terkekeh geli sebelum tertawa tanpa sadar, Lee emosi. Apa pria ini mengejeknya?. "aku suka semangatmu jadi lakukanlah segala cara untuk mengalahkanku ya." Tobi mengacak surai hitam Lee sebelum melangkah pergi keluar dari lapangan. Sedetik kemudian terdengar seruan penuh semangat oleh Lee yang menuai gelak tawa dari teman-temannya.

Lol

.

.

.

Suara derap langkah kaki dan panasnya terik matahari membuat beberapa siswa dan siswi mengumpat pasalnya guru dan asistennya mengejar mereka dari belakang tanpa ampun. Ini karena mereka enggan menyelesaikan keliling lapangan ekstreme mereka hingga tuntas. Tobi sendiri sudah menyelesaikannya dan kini bermain disalah satu dahan pohon, melakukan _pull-up_ dan melatih tubuhnya yang kaku karena tidak melakukan olahraga selama ini. Tapi perhatiannya justru jatuh pada Hinata yang berlari paling belakang diikuti Kisame yang entah mengapa tersenyum mesum.

Ehh... tangannya...

"Kisame-san tolong jangan ganggu aku..." pinta Hinata sambil mempercepat langkahnya tapi percuma saja, secara kekuatan fisik Kisame lebih unggul. Tobi menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menyadari Kisame melakukan hal yang sama pada siswi yang lain tapi Guy mengabaikannya saja. Kakinya melangkah tanpa aba-aba dan berlari mengejar Kisame yang semakin mengganas. Bahkan teriakan Hinata diabaikan oleh mereka ditambah senjata tajam apa yang dibawa remaja itu?.

"Tolong hentikan!"Hinata lelah, kakinya ingin istirahat tapi demi tuhan Kisame membawa belati mengejarnya setelah gadis itu menendang Kisame dan sukses membuat remaja tersebut marah. "tolong maafkan aku..." Hinata menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar derap langkah yang mengimbangi mereka dan manik lavendernya melebar sempurnya. "Nakamura-san..."

'BUKKHHH ...

Tobi mendengan Kisame dari belakang dan segera menarik Hinata kebelakangnya, melindunginya dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng bagi gadis tersebut. Manik merahnya melotot horor kearah remaja tinggi tersebut raut wajahnya mengeras sedetik kemudian Kisame berteriak kesakitan saat Tobi menendangnya tanpa ampun seperti menendang seekor anjing sampai pegangannya pada belati miliknya terlepas. Yang lain menatap horor adegan sadis barusan, Kisame mendesis marah dan melakukan tendangan menghantam ulu hati anak baru yang dianggap sok olehnya dengan telak membuat Tobi tersungkur kebelakang. "ukkhh!" Tobi meludah ketanah saat merasakan asin dimulutnya.

Kisame sigap mengambil belatinya dan berlari menghunuskan senjatanya kearah Tobi yang masih setia didepan gadis incarannya. **"mati..."** desisnya penuh amarah, manik hitamnya dibutakan kebencian dan satu hal yang pasti. Suara desisan kesakitan dan wajahnya menghantam telak kepalan tangan remaja dihadapannya membuatnya tersungkur ditambah tengkuknya dipukul kuat membuat kesadarannya seketika hilang.

Tobi menatap remaja tersebut bengis sebelum mengumpat dalam bahasa yang tidak dipahami mereka semua, tangannya mencengkram lengannya yang mengucurkan darah segar tanpa henti sementara Hinata panik berusaha menghentikan pendarahan ditangannya. "astaga, astaga..." gadis tersebut gemetaran sambil membalut lengan temannya diikuti isak tangis. _"god fucking damn't i'm gonna kill them!"_ Tobi berhenti mengumpat saat menyadari pewaris tunggal keluarga Hyuuga tersebut gemetar ketakutan. Menghela nafas kasar dia menepis tangan mungil Hinata dan menariknya kedalam pelukan. Hinata terdiam begitu juga yang lain dan mereka dapat melihat nafas Tobi terengah-engah. Dia mengecup puncak kepala Hinata seakan-akan bersyukur kalau gadis itu tidak apa-apa.

Hinata refleks membalas pelukannya dan menangis, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, menyiratkan ketakutan akan hal yang barusan terjadi padanya. Tobi masih mengelus punggung Hinata lembut membiarkan gadis itu menangis sesenggukan, takut dan cemas akan kondisi temannya. "Na-Nakamura-san." Tobi mengelus surai indigo itu lembut, mengabaikan rasa nyeri dilangannya yang sudah didominasi warna merah. Guy berlari menghampiri kedua muridnya tapi yang didapatnya malah tatapan setajam elang yang haus akan darah. Jujur nyali Guy menciut karena tatapan mata dari muridnya. " **dasar guru tidak berguna..."** desis Tobi penuh amarah , dia kemudian menggendong gadis didekapannya seperti karung beras menuai pekikan kaget gadis tersebut. Kemudian dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan tatapan heran teman sekelasnya.

.

Tobi menurunkan Hinata dihalaman belakang sekolah kemudian bersender pada sebuah pohon sambil memegang lengannya yang sudah didominasi warna merah, kalau saja dia telat sedetik dari menarik tubuh Hinata mungkin belati tadi akan menancap dijantungnya dan kini salah satu urat nadinya terputus, mengucurkan darah segar membuat pandangan matanya berkunang-kunang dan jantungnya berdetak kencang, memompa stok darah yang terbuang untuk tubuhnya yang lain. "ya tuhan.. "gadis tersebut kembali terisak. Tangan kanan Tobi merogoh sku ponselnya dengan pandangan matanya yang semakin menggelap, mencoba menghubungi Asuma. Sambungan telepon juga terkesan lama sampai suara baritone Asuma menyapanya. "Asuma..." Tobi mengabaikan rasa sakit dilengan kirinya. **"hey, aku mendengarnya dari Guy, kau dimana?"** Tobi berusaha menarik nafas sebelum terbatuk, tendangan diulu hatinya membuatnya sulit bernafas."halaman belakang sekolah dan sekalian bawa Kurenai..." Hinata memeluknya secara refleks masih menangis. "dia ketakutan." Sambungan telepon terputus dan ponsel Tobi jatuh menghantam tanah. "hey..."bisiknya lembut sambil mengusap helai indigo Hinata. Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "karena aku hiks karena aku Nakamura-san harus hiks terluka..."

Tobi mengigit bibir bawahnya, memijit kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Setelah itu kegelapan menyelimutinya membuatnya jatuh kesamping dengan darah yang mulai mengotori rerumputan, sebelum indra penglihatannya tak berfungsi hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah genangan darah dan teriakan panik Hinata serta kedua temannya. "Hoyy Tobi! Jangan tutup matamu! Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan berususan dengan Akatsuki!" Asuma mengguncang tubuh Tobi tapi Tobi hanya menggumam lemah. "dingin." Manik Ruby Kurenai melebar. "Asuma! Telepon ambulance! Dia shock!" dan sedetik kemudian Asuma menelepon ambulance agar segera datang kesekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

I.E.D ranjau darat yang cukup berbaya dan biasanya dijual seakan-akan barang dagangan di irap bahkan mereka juga dengan riangnya menjual mortir (author tau dari salah satu fp yang author ikuti dan Cuma bisa facewall doang –''

Safety glasses itu kacamata pelindung yang biasa dipakai tentara atau pembalap motocross terkadang pembersih kaca juga memakainya buat ngelindungi mata dari debu tapi bagi tentara itu ngelindungi mata dari serpihan api kalau terjadi baku tembak dengan teroris atau pemberontak.

Tactical shield, tameng pelindung pas goreng ikan. (BUKAN) lebih tepatnya tameng buat ngelindungi diri dari lemparan batu atau peluru kalau digame kita main cilukba pake tactical shiel ama pcnya (author ngaco)

J-SAT pasukan khusus jepang untuk memberantas terorisme dkk (capek thor?)

Oke cukup sekian kamus ngaco dari author dan author usahain updated secepat kilat okayyyyy

Next review dong :* mohon maafbila ada typo nyasar


	2. Chapter 2

**Remake**

 **disc Masashi kishimoto**

 **author :roxelyn**

 **chapter 2 -10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana rumah sakit menegang saat mendapati salah satu pasien yang datang dalam keadaan shock karena kehabisan darah, tentu mereka dengan sigap mendorong ranjang dan memindahkan tubuh pasien mereka dari dalam mobil ambulance keranjang, tanpa pikir panjang mereka berlari sambil mendorong ranjang tersebut kedalam ruang U.G.D untuk melakukan perawatan serius. Hinata didalam ambulance hanya bisa mengigil ketakutan meskipun selimut sudah disematkan padanya dan Kurenai disebelahnya mengelus bahu gadis itu akan tenang. Sementara Asuma berdiri didepan ruangan operasi sambil berharap agar temannya dapat diselamatkan.

Memang suasana rumah sakit selalu tegang tapi bagi Asuma saat pintu ruangan operasi terbuka oleh salah seorang perawat yang berteriak kepada rekannya. Apa Tobi kehabisan darah sehingga membutuhkan kantung darah, kalau iya dia berharap mereka memiliki stoc darah tersebut karena golongan darah Tobi itu sendiri AB dan itu golongan darah langka.

Perawat tersebut kembali berlari, membawa empat kantong darah kemudian membanting pintu agar tertutup. Asuma spot jantung ditempat. Selang beberapa menit pintu kembali terbuka, dokter berjalan keluar ruangan sambil menghapus jejak keringat dengan selembar sapu tangan. Sarung tangan karetnya ia lepas dan dibuang ketong sampah terdekat. "Ahh, anda siapa pasien?" iris berwarna ruby itu menatap Asuma intens. "Aku temannya."hanya anggukan kepala yang didapat oleh Asuma dan dokter tersebut tersenyum lembut kearahnya. "tenang saja temanmu selamat dam sekarang tertidur karena pengaruh obat bius." Menepuk pundak Asuma dan berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Ranjang didorong dari dalam dengan selang dan cairan infus tergeletak manis disebelah Tobi, kedua matanya terpejam rapat dan wajahnya seputih kertas, tentu dengan selang oksigen mini tersemat pada hidungnya untuk membantunya bernafas dengan normal. Asuma otomatis mengikuti langkah para perawat tersebut menunju ruang inap bagi Tobi kelak, yang jelas kamar tersebut hanya akan berlaku dua hari mengingat temannya lebih sering diujung maut karena pekerjaanya sendiri. Mau tak mau Asuma mengigit bibirnya saat melihat luka yang menghiasi tiap inchi dari tubuh Tobi.

Hinata berdiri didepan ruangan bersama ayahnya, gadis itu masih gemetaran dalam pelukan ayahnya dan ayahnya mencoba menenangkan putri sulungnya yang baru mengalami pengalaman mengerikan dalam hidupnya. "Hiashi-sama." Asuma membungkuk hormat dan Hiashi hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "bagaimana keadaan muridmu?" Asuma menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "dia hanya butuh istirahat yang cukup."

"Ayah." Suara Hinata terdengar parau, manik amethyst bertemu kembarannya. "boleh aku melihatnya?" Hiashi mengusap helai indigo tersebut dengan lembut. "tentu sayang." Hinata segera memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut dan nyaris berteriak saat mendapati temannya sudah sadar dari pengaruh obat bius. Tobi sedang duduk manis sambil memandang keluar jendela seakan-akan kejadian barusan sangat sering menimpa dirinya. "Nakamura-san." Merasa namanya dipanggil, Tobi menoleh keasal suara, menemukan gadis yang berada dibawah perlindungannya berlinang air mata lagi?.

"Hahh..." Tobi menghela nafas, bagaimana juga siapapun akan ketakutan bila melihat temanmu pingsan dengan genangan darah dihadapanmu. Senyuman yang biasa dia tampilkan kini terlihat lemah karena tubuhnya kekurangan darah. "kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan mendekat kearah Tobi. Manik amethystnya melihat kearah perban yang melingkar manis dilengan Tobi. Tanpa sadar ia mengigit bibirnya, perasaan bersalah langsung menghinggapi hatinya.

Mengetahui kemana arah pandangan gadis tersebut Tobi menggeleng pelan dan tangan kanannya menepuk kursi disebelahnya. "duduklah disini, ini bukan salahmu." Tidak mungkinTobi menimpakan hal ini terhadap gadis rapuh dihadapannya. "aku serius, besok aku memang sudah boleh pulang." Dia sudah terbiasa diujung maut jadi mau tidak mau tubuhnya bisa memulihkan diri dengan cepat.

"Hei..." kali ini nada suara Tobi terdengar lembut. "aku tidak akan mati kok, ini janji." Hinata menggeleng, kalau saja Tobi tahu kalau kejadian tadi membuat Kisame diskors dan murkanya Pain karena anak buahnya diskors tanpa izinnya. Nyawa Tobi bisa saja melayang kalau kejadian yang serupa terulang lagi. Selang infus tercabut dari tangan Tobi, dia melakukannya sendiri dan mengabaikan rasa perih yang menyengat tubuhnya. Satu yang ada didaam benak Tobi, ia kini sedang bertugas dan tidak boleh absen sehari saja. Hinata memekik kaget saat merasa tubuhnya terangkat dan digendong seperti karung beras, lagi. Wajahnya merona saat menghirup aroma tubuh temannya, dia dapat melihat otot tubuh yang tercetak jelas dan sempurna tersebut.

"Nakamura-san!" teriak Asuma horor, mendapati temannya baru saja menculik putri tunggal Hyuuga tersebut. Tapi yang dilihat Hiashi adalah surai hitam tersebut berganti kesurai putih dan tanpa sadar ia memanggil nama sahabatnya yang sudah lama tiada. "Saizo!" Tobi menoleh saat mendengar nama ayahnya, tapi kembali berjalan dengan Hinata yang meronta dari gendongannya. "turunkn aku! Turunkan!"

"hoyy! Sakit!" Tobi menurunkan gadis tersebut dibangku halaman dan menatap tajam kearahnya seakan-akan ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Sedetik kemudian suara tawa terdengar dari Tobi membuat gadis tersebut merengut kesal. Tapi saat matanya melihat perban yang melingkar manis dilengan Tobi membuatnya mengingat kondisi Kisame yang memiliki dua buah tulang rusuk yang patah serta tulang baru yang bergeser membuat Hinata tanpa sadar meringis. Tobi tadi bisa saja membunuh Kisame tanpa ampun. "langitnya indah ya. " Tobi berbaring diatas rerumputan, menikmati langit malam yang menyuguhkan jutaan bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip mempesona. Tanpa sadar Hinata mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Tobi barusan.

Tangan kanan Tobi terulur keatas seakan-akan ingin menggapai bintang diatasnya, pandangan matanya melembut menikmati keindahan alam yang tersajikan dihadapannya saat ini. Hinata sudah duduk disebelahnya, ikut menikmati pemandangan tersebut, entah mengapa perasaan takutnya berkurang dan membuat Tobi yang meliriknya dari ujung mata tersenyum puas karena berhasil membuat gadis tersebut lupa akan kejadian barusan.

Hinata ikut membaringkan tubuhnya, berbantalkan perut Tobi dia dapat merasakan gerak diafragma saat Tobi mengambil nafas. Toh yang bersangkutan tidak protes akan apa yang dilakukannya. Tangan kanan Tobi tanpa sadar mengelus lembut surai indigo seperti warna langit malam saat ini, menghirup aroma lavender yang menyebar luas, mengisi indra penciumannya membuat dirinya mengantuk.

Hinata mulai memainkan tubuh Tobi , mengikuti tiap lekuk tubuh yang tertutupi pakaian rumah sakit yang tipis membuat yang mempunyai tubuh kegelian, menepis tangan gadis tersebut pelan. "tubuhmu bagus sekali." wajah Hinata terlihat mengantuk karena hembusan angin malam yang seakan-akan menyanyikan lagu tidur sadar ia memeluk Tobi seakan-akan ia adalah bantal raksasa yang sangat pas untuk dipeluk dan sukses membuat rona merah kembali tercipta diwajah Tobi.

Dia ingin protes tetapi suara dengkuran halus membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Gadis tersebut sudah terlelap, dimanjakan angin malam yang meniup tubuhnya dengan lembut. Tobi mengambil posisi duduk perlahan dan menggendong tubuh gadis tersebut dengan sebelah tangannya. Tubuh Hinata tergolong sangat ringan bagaikan kapas. Membuatnya menghela nafas dan berjalan kembali kekamarnya.

Hal pertama yang didapatnya adalahraut murka Asuma dan tatapan tajam Hiashi. Anak gadisnya tertidur dengan nyenyak digendongan pria asing dalam hidupnya. "Tobi..." nada suara Asuma terdengar mengancam dan berbahaya tapi dia langsung panik saat Tobi memberikan Hinata yang tertidur kedalam gendongannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

'blamm!

Pintu kamar tertutup rapat dan suara pintu terkunci terdengar. Hiashi berdehem sebentar, mengabaikan aura membunuh yang menguar dari Asuma. "muridmu tampaknya butuh istirahat." Asuma menatap tajam pintu tersebut berharap pintu tersebut akan meledak karena tatapan matanya dan dia dapat membinasahkan orang yang tengah bersantai didalamnya. "aku akan membunuhmu besok...lihat saja." Desisnya penuh amarah yang membara.

.

.

Tobi menguap lebar selama perjalananya kesekolah, jujur saja dia masih mencintai kasurnya dan enggan berpisah dengannya walau hanya enam menit. Kasurnya amat empuk dan nyaman berbeda dibarak, kasurnya sekeras batu dan membuatnya sakit pinggang saat membaringkan tubuhnya, terkadang dia menyadari usianya hampir kepala tiga. Ditambah tumpukan berkas yang sering dikirim kekamar asramanya secara diam-diam membut jam tidurnya hancur, jangan lupakan curhatan anggota timnya yang mewek gaje karena ketidak adaan sang kapten dalam misi karena ini. Dia rela menghabiskan enam cangkir kopi sambil mendengarkan curhatan mereka dengan tekun.

Mulutnya terbuka lebar, menguap dan mengusap matanya yang lelah. Mengabaikan pakaiannya yang jauh dari kata rapi dan perbannya yang basah tidak diganti olehnya saat selesai mandi. Membuatnya seperti preman pasar yang nyasar kesekolahan. Manik merahnya menatap lurus kearah kotak yang tergeletak dijalanan, ada suara permintaan tolong kecil yang membuat dirinya tak tega untuk tidak menolong seekor hewan mungil tersebut yang menatapnya dengan sepasang mata bulat berkaca-kaca. "ughhh."kedua telinga mahluk mungil tersebut tertekuk lesu dan tangan mungilnya terangkat keatas berusaha menggapai manusia yang akan menjadi penolongnya.

Tangannya terulur secara otomatis, mengelus kepala hewan mungil tersebut dan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya. "kau tahu kamarku sangat berantakan." Kucing mungil tersebut mengeong lemah dan mencoba mencari kehangatan pada penolongnya. "kau tidak masalah aka n itu?" ngeongan lembut menandakan bahwa dia setuju-setuju saja. Mahluk mungil tersebut masuk kedalam kotak yang menjadi rumahnya saat dibuang oleh pemiliknya, memisahkannya dari induknya. Helaan nafas terdengar dari majikannya yang baru. "sialan, kebiasaan burukku di Afganistan kambuh." Kebiasaan buruknya memungut kucing liar dinegara penuh pertempuran dan isak tangis penduduknya.

Kucing mungil tersebut memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap pria dewasa tersebut polos, kemudian memutuskan untuk terlelap karena hawa hangat yang didapatnya dari kotak tersebut. "Nakamura-san!" teriakan riang membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto dan Hinata berlari mengejarnya, jelas raut wajah Hinata cemas saat melihat perban yang masih basah, dan apa itu?. "kucing!" manik saphire Naruto bekilauan dan segera menyambar kotak tersebut. "hey!" tapi Tobi kembali merebut kotak tersebut, memastikan mahluk mungil didalamnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Ano..."Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya gugup. "kita tidak boleh membawa hewan kesekolah."gumanya nyaris menyerupai bisikan, nasib baik pendengaran Tobi cukup tajam sehingga ia dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan gadis tersebut. "aku ..." mahluk mungil tersebut menatapnya lagi, "haahh—'' menggaruk kepalanya yang mendadak gatal. "akan menitipnya kepenjaga gerbang." Entah mengapa ia melihat tanduk setan dikepala kucing mungil tersebut.

Hinata berjalan diseelah Tobi, menyamai langkahnya sambil tersenyum manis. "Nakamura-san ternyata lembut juga ya." Tobi mengangguk dan melirik gadis disebelahnya. "kau benar." Mungkin bagi Hinata dan Naruto melihat teman baru mereka tersenyum merupakan hal yang langka, entah mengapa senyumannya selembut hembusan angin dimusim semi. "cobalah untuk sering-sering tersenyum." Naruto tersenyum lebar. "itu membuat hidupmu berwarna." Kekehan halus terdengar . "ada-ada saja." Kemudian kedua remaja tersebut harus mengimbangi langkah temannya dengan riang.

"Nakamura-san." Panggil Naruto dengan nafas satu-satu, berhasil mengejar manusia seperti ini merupakan keajaiban. "hmm?"

"Maaf lancang bertanya, apa kau anak Mitsuki-sensei?" pertanyaan polos Naruto membuatnya terdiam. "soalnya sifat dan warna rambut kalian sama!"

"ibuku sudah lama meninggal." Naruto terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya, merasa bersalah karena menyinggung hal tabu tersebut. "Maaf—" "itu bukan salahmu jadi buat apa minta maaf." Tobi mengusap pelan kepala Naruto, tapi Naruto yakin dapat melihat sepasang manik merah tersebut memancarkan kesedihan dan kerinduan yang amat dalam. "aku ada urusan sebentar." Kotak berisi anak kucing tersebut telah berpindah tangan. "tolong bawa dia kepenjaga gerbang." Mengelus mahluk mungil didalamnya—"aku ada urusan ." dan Naruto menyesali pertanyaanya barusan saat menatap puggung temannya perlahan-lahan menjauhinya sebelum menghilang diantara kerumunan siswa yang lain.

 **D.I.S.A.S.T.E.R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan beberapa helai dedaunan yang sudah kering membawa hawa dingin bagi siapapun. Seorang pria dewasa tengah menikmati sebatang racun yang mengeluarkan asap disela-sela jarinya. Dihalaman berbatang-batang rokok tergeletak berserakan, tangan kanannya menggenggam sekaleng minuman keras. Beberapa pejalan kaki melihatnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, beruntung pakaian seragamnya sudah dilepas. Hanya kaus tanktop berwarna hijau lumut dan celana training berwarna hitam. "hah..." menghela nafas sambil menatap datar. Percakapan tadi membuat traumanya kembali kambuh, sialannya obatnya tidak menemaninya lagi.

"Nakamura-san!" teriakan tersebut membuatnya menoleh, menemukan keturunan Hyuuga tersebut tengah berlari kearahnya diikuti beberapa teman sekelasnya. "mau apa..." matanya menyipit, memandang tak suka pada mereka. "kami hah..." Naruto berjongkok, berusaha mendapatkan menyadari kalau Tobi menaap mereka dengan garang, entah mengapa Sasuke merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. Raut wajah Tobi mengeras, giginya saling beradu terbawa emosi. Membuatnya mengingat saat anggota timnya melawan perintahnya.

"Mencemaskanmu." Sambung Naruto, merasakan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya.

' **Bukhhh!**

Burung-burung berterbangan saat Tobi meninju pohon disebelahnya. " APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI!" bentaknya murka, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Tangannya segera menarik tangan Hinata, menggeretnya keluar dari taman tersebut. "lepaskan!" teriak Hinata tapi diabaikan yang bersangkutan, bahkan teriakan Naruto dan yang lain dia abaikan begitu saja. Dia tidak mabuk, Tobi bahkan bisa meneguk satu galon minuman keras tanpa mabuk.

"Kau mabuk! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Hinata histeris, meronta-ronta dari cengkraman Tobi. "brengsek!" bentak Kiba geram, mengejar mereka tapi manik coklatnya meangkap hal lain. "ehh..." kenapa pengunjung taman pakaiannya compang-camping?. Bahkan ada beberapa yang memakai seragam sekolah menatap mereka dengan pandangan mengejek.

"lepaskan kataku!" Hinata memukul tangan Tobi kasar dan Tobi berhenti menariknya saat memastikan mereka benar-benar keluar dari kawasan taman tersebut. "aku membencimu!" teriak Hinata saat Tobi melepaskan cengkraman pada tangannya, warna merah menghiasi pergelangan tangan gadis itu. "kalian tidak perlu mencemaskanku." Gumamnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "dan jangan memasuki taman tersebut tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa." Sambungnya sambil menunjuk taman yang didatangi para preman yang tersenyum hina, ada beberapa yang mabuk karena minuman keras dan obat-obatan terlarang. Bahkan Hinata yakin telinganya menangkap suara desahan dari balik mobil yang terparkir disana.

"yahhh, itu sih terserah kalian." Ucapnya, mengabaikan tatapan heran sekumpulan remaja tersebut. "lagi pula orang tua mereka tidak begitu mengawasi anak-anak mereka." Gumaman Tobi membuat Hinata sadar, sadar akan dimana mereka tadi saat mencari teman sekelas mereka. "j-jadi."

"Aku marah karena kalian tidak mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan." _Kalian bukan anak buahku_ , batin Tobi miris dan mengacak rambut Hinata pelan. "Hyuuga." Hinata mendongakan kepalanya, menatap polos kearah sosok pemuda yang menjulang tinggi dan tegap dihadapannya. "maaf—" Hinata memegang tangan yang mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut tersebut. "Nakamura...-san?"

"bisa tinggalkan aku sendirian disini, aku hanya—" mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum tersenyum paksa kearah mereka semua. "hanya perlu menjernihkan pikiranku."

Ada saatnya isi otaknya mempermainkan dirinya, membawanya kembali kepada ingatannya dimasa lalu. Saat sang ibu tergeletak bersimbah darah dihadapannya, membuatnya trauma akan darah selama bertahun-tahun. Ayahnya mengabaikannya selama tiga tahun, mencampakannya keasrama militer yang terus-terusan berhadapan dengan darah. Sering kali ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dan bertemu ibunda disurga sana.

Tapi dia menyadari satu hal, ayahnya melakukan semua itu agar traumanya terhadap darah hilang, tentu dengan cara yang kejam. Perlahan-lahan pula rasa traumanya terobati seiring dengan waktu meskipun tersisa sedikit dia hanya bergantung pada obat penenang dan juga dokter.

Tobi memainkan makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Tadi setelah meminta teman-temannya untuk pulang dan membiarkannya sendiri kini ia berapa pada sebuah caffe, tak jauh dari asrama. Hiruk pikuk kota menjadi melodi bagi dirinya sendiri. Cake _red velvet_ dan secangkir _cappucino matcha_ menjadi menu makan malamnya, meskipun berakhir dengan menjadi mainan untuknya. Kue tersebut sudah tak terbentuk karena ditusuk dengan garpu secara liar dan cappucino yang seharusnya menghangatkan hati bagi peminumnya sudah mendingin tanpa berkurang sedikitpun.

Jujur saja , memainkan makanan tersebut membuatnya kenyang sendiri meskipun dia tahu pegawai di caffe akan merasa tersindir karena makanan yang mereka sajikan menjadi mainan untuknya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Pikirannya tengah kacau saat mendengar nama yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

 _Mitsuki_...

Nama yang pernah mengisi lembar-lembar kehidupannya sebelum mereka memilih mengakhirinya karena pekerjaan Tobi yang sering menjual nyawa pada malaikat maut. Mitsuki tidak dapat menahan perasaan cemasnya selama sang pujaan hati berperang, mempertaruhkan nyawanya dan kembali kehadapannya dengan luka baru. Ada yang nyaris menembus jantungnya dan ada yang nyaris membuatnya lumpuh. Mitsuki tidak mau jantungnya berdegup kencang, menunggu telepon dari kekasih hatinya untuk mengabari kondisinya. Dan sekarang? Tobi mengabaikan tugasnya, membiarkan sang pewaris Hyuuga sendirian dan nyaman dikelilingi teman-temannya tanpa pengawasan dan keamanan.

Menghela nafas yang untuk kesekian kalinya, manik merahnya menatap sendu langit-labgit kota yang memperlihatkan gemerlapnya cahaya kota, menyembunyikan sinar sang ratu malam yang selalu bersinar lembut. Tanpa menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang kini tengah duduk dihadapannya, menatapnya dengan perasaan menyesal dan terluka.

"Tobi-kun."suara lembut tersebut membuat Tobi tersentak dari lamunanya, melihat kepada seorang wanita yang memandangnya dengan cemas. "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Mitsuki..." Tobi menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil, tapi tangan Mitsuki menggenggam kedua tangannya lembut. Manik senada dengan warna madu tersebut menatapnya dengan cemas. "kau terlihat—" Mitsuki melirik penampilan Tobi sekilas. "—berantakan."

"hehh..." Tobi melepaskan genggaman pada tangannya, mata Mitsuki melebar saat melihat perban yang melingkar pada tangan Tobi. "kau terluka lagi." Gumamnya lirih. "apa karena tugas?"

"yahh, dan mungkin aku akan memanggilmu _sensei_ bila kita bertemu disekolah."

"ehh?!" Mitsuki terkejut, tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya agar tidak tampak menggelikan karena mulutnya ternganga. "kau menjadi muridku?" memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dan menatap pria yang pernah mengisi hatinya dengan penuh tanya.

Mengibaskan tangannya diudara, Tobi terkekeh kecil dan menyeruput minumannya yang sudah dingin. "kemarilah, aku ingin membisikkan sesuatu."patuh akan permintaan pria dihadapannya, Mitsuki mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan agar Tobi dapat membisikan maksud dari pernyataanya barusan. Dan seuntai kalimat tersebut membuatnya sadar kalau kehidupannya yang damai bersama anak muridnya tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

" _Danzou berencana menghabisi kepala sekolah besok pukul sebelas."_ Iris madu tersebut melebar sempurna, mulutnya terbuka lebar. "ya,Jiraya akan menjumpai ajalnya besok."

"Darimana kau—" "—aku punya informan disana, dia menjadi agen ganda."

"kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" Tobi menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Mitsuki. " tekan tombol sembilan bila hal buruk terjadi disekolah."

"apa?" Tobi tersenyum kikuk. "nomor tersebut terhubung langsung kekantor J-SAT."

''kau tidak membantu?!" Tobi menggeleng, memainkan sendok ditangannya. "prioritasku adalah keselamatan pewaris Hyuuga." Mitsuki tahu kalau pria dihadapannya ini brengsek. " jendral besar tidak menurunkan perintah untuk melindungi keponakannya."

"Kalau Jiraya tewas!"

"kalau Jiraya tewas, peredaran obat-obatan terlarang akan semakin mudah dinegri ini dan juga negara ini akan semakin busuk seiring dengan waktu."senyuman yang entah mengapa terlihat menjengkelkan dimata Mitsuki membuatnya berusaha menahan tangannya agar tidak menampar pria dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kau berubah." Matanya memicing tajam. "semua orang berubah." Tobi memainkan minumannya lagi. "termasuk aku, _dear_."

"Kalau kau tidak mau menolong maka—"

"Maka apa?! Melaporkanku pada Jendral Sarutobi? Atau kepada mentri pertahanan?!" pertanyaan Tobi membuat wanita tersebut terdiam. "aku sudah lelah dengan kebusukan manusia dibumi ini."

"Jiraya yang mendonorkan darahnya saat kau sekarat satu tahun lalu!" Mitsuki mengebrak meja tersebut, membuat beberapa pengunjung menatapnya dengan takut. "aku sekarat karena melindungi istri dan sahabatnya, kau pikir menyenangkan sekali rasanya saat tubuhmu ditembus **AK-47**?"

"Turunkan tanganmu sensei, kau tidak mau murid lain melihatmu menamparku kan?" Tobi menunjuk tangan Mitsuki yang terangkat dan terasa gatal untuk menampar bedebah dihadapannya. "aku membencimu." Desis Mitsuki tak suka kemudian menyambar tasnya, berjalan meninggalkan Tobi disana sendirian. Tapi Tobi melambai dengan senyuman lebar yang seakan-akan mengejek wanita dihadapannya. "sampai jumpa lagi,sensei."

 **C.H.O.I.C.E**

Hinata memainkan pulpennya dengan malas, Naruto sudah tergeletak mengenaskandisebelahnya dengan wajahnya yang tertutupi buku dan Sasuke mengerjakan tugasnya sambil mendengarkan musik ditambah keadaan Kiba yang sama mengenaskannya dengan Naruto.

Tobi berjalan masuk kedalam kamar pewaris Hyuuga tersebut, gadis tersebut mengirim pesan kepadanya. Memintanya untuk belajar dilantai dan memperhatikan keadaan yang cukup memprihatikan dihadapannya saat ini, "Nakamura-san? Kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu?.'' Tobi menggeleng, tugas sekolah selalu menjadi mainan untuknya, mengerjakannya sebelum bel berbunyi memberinya tantangan. "pemalas."cibir Sasuke sinis tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tugasnya.

"Nakamura-san aku—" pewaris Hyuuga tersebut duduk bersimpuh dihadapannya. Menatap intens iris merah dihadapannya. "tolong bantu aku." _Eh!_ "Aku tahu ayahku mengirim pengawal lagi dan aku tak suka itu." Tobi mengendikan bahunya, pernah dikirim sebagai _intel_ membuatnya pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya. "Nakamura-san sebenarnya aku." Iris amethyst itu melirik kearah lengan yang terbalut perban, matanya mendadak terasa panas mengingat kejadian semalam. "percayalah." Gumaman dari pria disebelahnya membuatnya terdiam. "aku pernah mendapat yang lebih buruk dari ini, jadi jangan merasa bersalah."

"Tapi, Nakamura-san." Tobi melirik gadis itu sekilas dan kembali pada buku pelajaran yang tergeletak diatas kepala Naruto tadi, mengerjakan soal algoritma yang yang membat remaja bersurai pirang tersebut memilih terbuai dunia mimpi dari pada mengerjakan soal yang membuatnya sakit kepala. Tangannkanannya meraih pensil, merasa gatal untuk menjawab soal dihadapannya. "Namikaze." Ujung pensilnya mencolek pipi Naruto. "eungghhh..." erangan malas membalasnya. "kau harus berterima kasih padaku besok." Dia terdiam, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok. "dan usahakan kalian tidak sembarangan berkeliaran besok..."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Replay for libra : yap *.* kenapa para guru tidak peduli akan kekesaran bakalan ada penjelasannya nanti...

Author: maaf kalau membingungkan sama jalan cerita ini, oke chapter selanjutnya akhir bulan atau minggu depan karena author harus ngerjain ff author yang mampet sebagian, berhubungan ditagih lewat inbox, kenapa serem ya :v

Akhir kata lop yu gayyysss!

Roxelyn sign-out


	3. Chapter 3

**Remake**

 **Disc :Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: Tobi x Hinata**

 **Author: Roxelyn**

 **Chapter 3 of==** **?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana sekolah sangat ramai dipagi hari, pasalnya beberapa mobil yang mengangkut polisi dan tentara berjaga-jaga saat mendengar ancaman teror yang diberikan kepada kepala sekolah. Jiraya sendiri keponakan dari jendral besar jepang, keamanan langsung meningkat saat menerima ancaman tersebut. Tobi sendiri hanya menatap datar selembar surat dengan amplop pink didalam lokernya, dia dapat mendengar suara menggoda dari teman-temannya. Tangannya membuka surat itu sedikit dan langsung memasukannya kedalam tas saat melihat stempel khusus disurat tersebut.

"surat cinta? Kapten kau tidak pedo kan..." goda salah satu anak buahnya dengan suara berbisik membuat Tobi langsung menyikut perut anak buahnya sadis, membuat anak buahnya berguling-guling dilantai karena kesakitan sementara rekannya menatap temannya dengan datar. Tobi ingin berkumpul mereka tapi apa daya?, penyamarannya tidak boleh terbongkar.

"Nakamura-san." Naruto menghampiri temannya dengan mata berbinar senang. "banyak tentara! Lihat itu kakakku!" serunya senang sambil menunjuk kearah Kurama yang memakai seragam polisi, pria berambut merah tersebut tersenyum lembut saat adiknya melambai penuh semangat kearahnya. "ehh!" manik saphire Naruto melebar. "dia kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kearah prajurit yang masih berguling-guling tadi. "abaikan dia, dia bukan manusia ..." sahut Tobi datar begitu juga dengan tentara disebelahnya mengangguk setuju.

"Kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Naruto dan entah mengapa Naruto menyukai cara Tobi menatap kedua tentara tersebut sambil tersenyum. "sangat..." apa pendengarannya terganggu karena ia mendengar suara Tobi terdengar amat lembut. "pak tentara." Kedua tentara berpangkat _copral_ tersebut mendengar seksama. "jangan buat kapten kalian malu." Kemudian menggeret bocah pirang disebelahnya disusul jawaban serentak mereka. " _yes,sir!"_.

Naruto melirik surat yang digenggam Tobi sedari tadi, rasa penasarannya menyelimutinya saat melihat stempel yang tertutupi. Tanpa sadar Tobi meremas surat tersebut tanpa ampun, meninggalkan Naruto dan langsung berjalan kearah toilet pria.

Tobi memilih mengunci pintu kamar mandi, membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya sekilas. Sebait tulisan membuatnya menahan nafas. **Ada kemungkinan Hanzo akan ikut dalam kasus ini, persiapkan dirimu.** Detik selanjutnya surat tersebut sudah tersiram kedalam toilet setelah menjadi selembaran kecil. Nafasnya mendadak diambil paksa darinya, manik merahnya bergerak liar. "kacau..."gumamnya sambil menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. "kalau sibrengsek itu turut campur berarti ancamannya tidak main-main." Menghela nafas lelah, Tobi mengigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. "dia selalu menganggap semuanya adalah _game._ "

R

O

X

E

L

Y

N

Tobi melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, otaknya terus berpikir akan rencana yang kemungkinan besar akan membunuh mereka semua. Hanzo, salah satu pemimpin teroris yang ditakuti seluruh dunia, sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang menghilang ketika ia melancarkan serangan. Harga untuk kepalanya saja mencapai satu miliar dolar Amerika. Harga yang fantastis menurut semua orang. Tapi tidak sebanding dengan ribuan nyawa yang melayang karena aksinya.

"Nakamura-san." Suara lembut milik pewaris Hyuuga tersebut memecahkan lamunannya. Iris amethystnya memandang cemas kearah Tobi yang sedari tadi diam tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Bagaimana juga pria dihadapannya sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Tobi memlih duduk diatas lantai dan membenamkan wajahnya ditelapak tangannya, mengacak rambutnya dan bertingkah seperti orang gila membuat Hinata cemas bukan main, ada apa dengan teman sekelasnya. Apa karena kedatangan tentara atau ancaman teror yang dikatakan hanyalah ulah orang iseng?. Jujur saja Hinata takut akan keberadaan pria berseragam disekitarnya.

Hening, hanya keheningan yang mengisi kondisi mereka berdua hingga suara letusan senjata api membuat mereka terkejut. "Kyaa!" Hinata langsung berjongkok dan menutup kedua telinganya, takut. Bagaimana juga gadis itu ketakutan saat mendengar suara letusan senjata. Tobi menyambar tangan Hinata dan menggendongnya seperti karung beras. Yang bersangkutan pasrah dan seakan-akan sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu.

Beberapa tentara dan polisi berlari keasal suara tembakan. Tobi dan Hinata berpapasan dengan salah satu dari mereka. "Nakamura-san..." Tobi tahu pasukannya kocar-kacir karena suara tembakan tadi, membuat mereka was-was akan siapa yang menjadi korban tembakan tadi. "tenanglah..." desis Tobi sambil mencengkram kerah pakaian salah satu tentara tersebut. "tenanglah dan berpikirlah dengan jernih! Yang kalian lawan adalah 'dia'!"

"tapi! Istri mentri kelautan ditembak! Komandan menyuruh kami untuk bersiap bila terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan." Nafas prajurit itu terengah dan Tobi langsung merasa dunianya berputar dengan cepat. "si brengsek itu serius kali ini."desisnya tak suka, melirik kearah Hinata yang berada digendongannya. "maaf Hyuuga." Tobi memberikan Hinata kepada bawahanya yang sigap mengangkat gadis tersebut. "kap—"

"aku ada urusan dengan bedebah tersebut." Gumam Tobi, berlari menuju ruang aula, dimana sumber tembakan terjadi. Dia membuka pintu ruangan itu kasar, melihat kearah wanita berambut merah yang bersimbah darah dan dihadapannya sendiri beberapa teroris menyeringai senag. "ibu!" Naruto berteriak histeris dan berlari kearah ibunya. Tiap nafas yang diambil Kushina seperti pisau, membuatnya kesakitan. Niatnya tadi baik, mengantar bekal untuk kedua anaknya tapi dia tidak menyangka saat berkeliling disekolah para teroris menunjukan taring mereka.

Kurama berlutut disebelah ibunya, mencoba menghentikan pendarahan pada ibunya. Tanpa sadar gigi Tobi saling beradu dan menimbulkan suara gemerelutuk yang mengerika. Manik semerah darah itu melihat beberapa tubuh pasukannya yang terlentang menahan sakit akibat saling adu hantam tadi. "DIMANA MASAMUNE! SURUH DIA KEMARI DALAM TIGA MENIT ATAU AKU AKAN MEREMUKAN TIAP TULANGNYA!" suara Tobi menggelegar, mengabaikan tatapan heran Naruto dan Kurama. Bagaimana seorang pelajar beraninya membentak para tentara.

Salah satu tentara bernama Kyoshiro mendekati atasannya. "k-kapten, Masamune akan sampai sebentar lagi." Sambil menyodorkan _walkie-talkie_ kepada Tobi. "lebih baik dia mempercepat langkah kakinya sebelum aku memotongnya." Mengambil _walkie-talkie_ itu dengan kasar dan berjalan kearah kumpulan teroris yang langsung mengancungkan senjata mereka kearah Tobi. "mundur..." salah satu penjahat tersebut mendesis tak suka. "aku ingin melakukan negosiasi." Kali ini Tobi berusaha mengatur emosinya. "Nakamura!" Kurama berteriak panik, berusaha menghentikan aksi nekad anak tersebut. "apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Kurama sambil menahan bahu Tobi. Senyuman miring tercetak diwajah Tobi. "negosiasi, apa kau mau ibumu meninggal?" Kurama tersentak kaget, Tobi menepis tangan Kurama kasar.

"Abaikan dia."Tobi kembali mendekati para teroris, seakan-akan menantang maut. "turunkan senjata kalian kumohon."pintanya dengan nada manis dibuat-buat. Tapi kumpulan penjahat itu menggeleng dan tetap mengacungkan senjata mereka kearah siswa yang menurut mereka nekat tersebut. Senyuman diwajah Tobi lenyap, aura yang dipancarkannya pun tidak bersahabat. "negosiasi batal." Detik selanjutnya salah satu penjahat tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan darah mengucur deras dari urat nadinya. Manik saphire Naruto dan Kurama mebelalak lebar. "jangan remehkan aku karena wajah..." Tobi segera menghantam pria disebelahnya dengan kepalan tangan, kemudian menusuk ubun-ubun kepalanya dengan pisau. Sontak pria tersebut tewas ditempat.

"Kapten!"

"Tembak bodoh!" seru Tobi kesal sambil menahan senjata yang nyaris menghantam kepalanya, kakinya langsung menendang pinggang lawannya dan merampas senjata tersebut, dia tertawa miris saat menyadari senjata ditangannya hanyalah mainan. "Pastikan kalian menghantui atasan kalian." Sisa dari teroris tersebut mengigil ngeri saat Tobi mengangkat tangannya keudara, seakan memberikan aba-aba pada bawahannya. " _bye-bye."_ Dan suara senjata api yang memekakan telinga adalah hal yang terakhir mereka dengar sebelum timah panas tersebut menembus tubuh mereka tanpa ampun. Tobi mengacak helai ravennya, menatap datar kearah kumpulan maya tersebut. Kapten, kau hebat seperti biasa." Puji bawahannya kagum. "bagaimana dengan Nyonya Namikaze?"

"Masamune sedang menanganinya."Jawab Kyoshiro sambil menunjuk kearah Masamune yang tengah berdada ria kepadanya. Tobi melotot horor kearahnya. "Nakamura." Kurama menatap intens pria tersebut. Naruto berdiri disebelahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya, dia menampar dirinya saat melihat seragam putih tersebut sudah dipenuhi noda darah. " rahasiakan statusku Namikaze Naruto." Entah mengapa Naruto merasa sedang disapa malaikat kematian. "paham..."

''H-hai!"

"dan kalian jangan bersantai."tegurnya kepada bawahannya yang ingin bersorak kesenangan. "ini baru stage satu masih ada enam stage sebelum melawan bosnya tahu." Senyuman miring bak psikopat tercetak jelas diwajah Tobi. "ingat kejadian di Lebanon, pria brengsek tersebut menjadikan enam puluh nyawa seperti pion-pion catur." Tobi menerima sebuah _earpiece_ dari Danny, tentara berpangkat _Letnan_ tersebut mengangguk saat Tobi menerima alat komunikasi tersebut dan memakainya ditelinganya. Naruto mendekati temannya, mata birunya menatap tak percaya kepada sosok yang baru saja menghabisi nyawa para teroris tersebut dengan mudah. "Masamune, bagaimana nyonya Namikaze." Masamune langsung menghampiri kaptenya. "lukanya tembakan tidak mengenai lambung, tapi itu tetap berbahaya." Tobi mengangguk dan menyalakan _walkie-talkie_ tersebut, hanya ada bunyi statis hingga terdengar suara seseorang disana. "Kaito, kirimkan helikopter sekarang." Ucap Tobi kepada Kaito setelah itu Kaito menjawab 'siap' sebelum sambungan terputus. "Namikase, hubungi rumah sakit karena ibumu akan diantar dengan helikopter." Kurama mengangguk, manik merah Tobi melirik Naruto. "pertanyaanmu akan terjawab nanti dari ayahmu, _Gaki."_

"Kapten, Ryunosuke melaporkan ada beberapa orang yang mencurigakan mendekati gerbang." Tobi menghela nafas. "suruh dia awasi, bila mereka semakin ane." Jeda sesaat sebelum Tobi melakukan gerakan potong leher. Kyoshiro segera mengangguk saat melihat isyarat dari sang kapten. Tobi melihat keluar jendela, menerima teropong untuk memantau ketiga orang tersebut. Awalnya dia tidak curiga kepada mereka tapi seketika jantungnya berdetak kuat saat melihat apa yang dikeluarkan mereka.

Naruto menghampirinya. "To—" Wajahnya pucat pasi sebelum ia mendorong Naruto hingga jatuh dan berteriak panik.

"MERUNDUK!"

' **BLAAAR!**

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc (tekanan batin cinta)

Reader: author sehat?

Pke author dahh updated buat minggu ini, sabtu minggu author sibuk ama kerjaan makin banyak noh kerjaan bukannya makin dikit :v pengen pindah kerjaan sumpah x.x

Libra: oke thanks da tunggu Xda, berhubung Author mood ngelanjutnya chap lainnya kayaknya agak lambat dahhh lagi mampet ni otak kkkkk...

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 stage one finish...

Stage two...

Progress...


	4. Chapter 4

Remake

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

author Roxelyn

.

.

.

.

Rudal tersebut mengenai tembok aula dari depan, Tobi dengan sigap menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng bagi Namikaze muda, begitu juga dengan para anak buahnya. Ada yang segera tiarap dan ada yang menjadikan tubuh mereka sebagai tameng bagi para Namikaze diruangan itu. "KAPTEN!" teriakan horor Masamune terdengar nyaring saat melihat tembok aula mulai rubuh, begitu juga lantainya dimana Naruto dan Tobi berada. _**"Shit!"**_ Tobi segera melempar tubuh Naruto menjauh dan menyusulnya, nafas Naruto tercekat saat lantai ruangan tersebut jatuh kebawah dan pecah menjadi berkeping-keping.

... mungkin nasibnya akan sama bila Tobi tidak segera melemparnya tadi dan lamunannya buyar saat suara deru mesin mobil terdengar menjauh dari sekolahan, begitu juga dengan beberapa kelompok teroris yang mendadak mundur tanpa alasan yang jelas. Naruto menoleh kearah Tobi dan menemukan raut wajah yang tidak menyenangkan seperti tiga hari terakhir ini. Suara gemeretuk gigi juga menandakan bahwa kapten tersebut tengah menahan emosinya dan segera merampas alat komunikasi salah satu anak buahnya.

"Kerahkan seluruh pasukan dan kejar para berengsek itu hidup atau mati!"

"T-tapi kapten..." Masamune mendekati kaptennya yang masih larut dalam emosi. "mereka sudah menjauh mungkin tidak dapat kita kejar la—" dan ucapan Masamune segera ia telan mentah-mentah saat atasanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, tatapan yang hanya ditunjukan bila dalam medan perang. "kirim tim Akashi untuk mengejar mereka sekarang!"

" Baik!"

"Nakamura." Kurama perlahan-lahan mendekati kearah Tobi yang tenggah mengigiti jari jempolnya, kebiasaan buruknya bila terjadi hal diluar dugaanya. Dia sangat membenci rencana yang selalu dikeluarkan para petinggi yamg membuatnya ingin menembakan senjatanya kekepala mereka dan mengeluarkan isi tubuh mereka dengan sadis. Dia menggeleng dan menemukan salah satu bawahannya tengah berlari kearahnya dengan raut wajah serius. "ada apa?" dam hal yang paling tidak diingin didengarnya adalah dari bawahannya tersebut.

"Target meledakan diri saat mendekati pusat perbelanjaan!"

"APA YANG KALIAN TUNGGU! SEGERA KELOKASI KEJADIAN!" teriaknya emosi tak tertahankan, kejadian seperti ini memang sering dialaminya dan pasukannya tapi nyaris setengah dari pasukannya terluka parah akibat serangan tadi dan tanpa sadar dia berdesis kesakitan saat kain pakaiannya menggesek perut dan juga nyeri yang tidak dirasakannya mendadak membangunkannya dari dunianya sendiri.

"Tobi." Naruto mendekat kearahnya dengan wajah horor saat menyadari nyaris seragam yang seharusnya berwarna putih tersebut kini didominasi warna merah ditambah sampai menetes dilantai. "kau terlu—" "—abaikan aku dan lihat kondisi ibumu, Kaito seharusnya sudah ada di helipad, Masamune kau temani nyonya Namikaze dan David tolong bantu aku menangani kekacauan disini." Keudanya mengannguk patuh saat menerima perintah tersebut. "Kyoshiro kau tahu aku tidak bisa seenak jidat memperkenalkan diriku sebagai tentara jadi tolong gantikan posisiku." Kyoshiro mengangguk. "kau ingin aku melakukan apa kapten?"

"kumpulkan semua murid dan staf pengajar dilapangan dan pastikan tidak ada satupun yang menghilang." Sekali lagi ia mengangguk dan berlari keruangan evakuasi para siswa. Tobi mengusap keningnya kasar sambil menghela nafas lelah, matanya memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan yang kacau balau dan mengumpat saat rasa sakit yang diabaikannya kembali meminta perhatian khusus darinya.

Jujur saja dia tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri, lukanya masih mengalami pendarahan hebat yang membuatnya pusing bukan main, tapi dia tidak boleh ambruk disaat seperti ini. Sampai Tatsumi datang dan dapat menggantikan posisinya saat ini, dia harus bisa tetap sadar meskipun kedua matanya sudah amat susah untuk dibuka. "Kapten." Masamune mendekatinya dan mengecek kondisi atasannya yang jauh dari kata baik. "biar aku mengobati lukamu." Tobi mengangguk dan duduk dilantai, membiarkan Masamune melakukan pertolongan pertama padanya. Raut waah berubah saat melihat luka menganga diperut atasannya. "kap—" dan jantungnya serasa berhenti saat kedua mata tersebut kini terpejam rapat.

"KAPTEN!"

.

.

.

Sarutobi berlari dilorong rumah sakit bersama bawahannya, kabar akan penyerangan disekolah dan tumbangannya salah satu bawahannya. "jendral, kapten Nakamura berada diruangan 145." Sarutobi mengangguk dan membuka ruangan tersebut. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Tobi yang terbaring lemah diatas kasur dengan masker oksigen serta selang infus yang mengalirkan darah.

"Bagaimana kondisinya Masamune ? "

"Kondisinya sudah stabil,sekarang dia dalam pengaruh obat bius." Sarutobi mengangguk dan berjalan kearah tempat tidur Tobi, dia memperhatikan kondisi bawahannya. Bocah yang dulunya terlalu aktif dibarak militer, berlarian dengan riang berubah menjadi remaja pendiam dan tumbuh menjadi pria yang dingin dan tak berperasaan. Mementingkan tugas daripada tubuhnya sendiri, seakan-akan nyawanya tidaklah berarti lagi. Wajahnya pucat bagaikan kertas dan nafasnya tidak teratur bahkan Sarutobi dapat melihat perban yang membabat sekujur tubuhnya. "Masamune."

"Ha'i!"

"Terus kabarkan kondisinya kepadaku."

"Baik jendral."

.

.

.

Sudah enam hari Tobi berada dirumah sakit dan terkadang teman-teman disekolah datang menjenguknya dan mengantarkan buah-buahan dan makanan. Jujur saja dia merasa aneh saat dijenguk oleh mereka. Hinata, gadis yang seharusnya dia lindungi datang menjengguknya setiap hari, menemaninya sampai petang dan pulang diantar supirnya. "krgh!" dan dia mendesis saat merasakan luka bekas jahitannya terasa nyeri, membuat Masamune sigap mendekatinya. "Kapten, apa lukamu terasa sakit?" pertanyaan bodoh.

"aku bosan hanya berbaring, Masamune temani aku diluar." Masamune mengangguk, mengambil kursi roda dan membantu atasanya agar dapat duduk diatas kursi dan memegang cairan infus. "kapten."

"Kapan aku boleh pulang?" Tobi menghela nafas lelah dan menikmati semilir angin malam yang menerpanya dengan lembut. "naa Masamune, bagaimana kondisi istrimu?" Masamune segera menghentikan langkah kakinya. "err kapten..." dan sang kapten tertawa lembut, menemani suara jangkrik dan gemerlap bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip indah menghiasi langit malam.

"Maaf ahaha." Menghapus air matanya akibat terlalu banyak tertawa, Tobi menatap Masamune yang wajahnya merona hebat. "itu sudah lama sekali." Masamune tersenyum lebar. "ya, terakhir kali kapten tertawa saat kita di Iraq kan?"

"yap, menghilangkan stress akibat pekerjaan itu menyenangkan." Tobi tersenyum sekilas. "kurasa besok aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit." Masamune melotot horor. "Kapten, kau berbicara seakan kau ada berada dihotel." Tobi mengendikan bahunya."sama kan." Dan teriakan Masamune memenuhi halaman rumah sakit.

"BEDA KAPTEN!"

"Kau merusak gendang telingaku Masamune" Tobi melepas selang ifus miliknya, mengabaikan nyeri ditangannya saat jarum tersebut lepas dari urat nadinya. "aku mau pulang, kucingku pasti merindukanku." Masamune menatap datar kaptennya yang mulai dianggapnya mengigau.

"Kapten cari pacar sana."

"Ohh maksudmu para tantara wanita atau siswi disekolahan yang memenuhi lokerku dengan surat cinta." Dan Masamune mengutuk kepikunannya mengenai seberapa popular kaptenya dikalangan wanita. "Kapten."

"Masamune kau terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang meminta anaknya agar cepat menikah."

"Bolehkan aku membunuhmu kapten." Ucap Masamune datar dan mengacak helai jabriknya kasar dan stress. "Maksudmu?" Tobi ikut menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maksudku, cari pacar yang mencintaimu seutuhnya bukan Karena tampangmu!" Tobi mengangguk dan entah mengapa sangat menyenangkan mengerjai anak buahnya ini. " Maksudmu seperti istrimu." Masamune nyaris terjungkan kebelakang karenanya. "jangan bawa-bawa istriku kapten, kumohon."

"Bercanda." Tobi perlahan-lahan berdiri dan berjalan dengan pelan. "kekasih?" gumamnya pelan sambal memperhatikan lorong rumah sakit yang ramai. Tertawa hambar ia memutar tubuhnya agar bias berhadapan langsung dengan Masamune yang menatapnya dengan bingung. "mungkin itu tidak kubutuhkan."

"Kapten tidak membutuhkannya sekarang tapi suatu saat nanti pasti kapten membutuhkan seseorang kan? Masamune tersenyum menggoda dan mendapatkan tatapan maut dari atasannya. "aku belum siap, aku tidak mau dikecewakan lagi untuk kedua kalinya." Tobi melihat keatas langit yang bertaburan bintang yang indah. "bagiku hubungan itu bagaikan bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip, ada yang terang dan ada yang redup." Masamune menghela nafas, memaklumi kenapa kaptennya memilih tidak menjalini hubungan apapun saat ini.

Pekerjaan mereka beresiko, dia menyadarinya saat mereka bertugas di Suriah dulu. Dia hanya anak bau kencur yang tidak mengetahui seberapa susahnya hidup di tempat penuh konflik. Tangisan dan juga kematian, darah dan suara ledakan serta rentetan peluru selalu menjadi aktifitas sehari-hari bagi penduduk local. Air mata mereka sudah kering saat menangisi keluarga mereka yang tewas saat menjadi korban perang dan Masamune harus mengalami hal yang sama saat kakak kembarnya tewas Karena salah satu pasukan musuh memasang bom di mobil zip yang dikendarai kakaknya dan juga petugas medis. Masih jelas diingatan Masamune saat mobil tersebut meledak dan hal terakhir yang diingatnya hanyalah teriakan kesakitan dan minta tolong para korban yang terbakar hidup-hidup.

Masamune mengurung dirinya dan memutus kontak dari siapapun sampai Tobi menggeretnya keluar dan menyegarkan pikirannya. "apa yang kau lamunkan." Lamunannya buyar saat Tobi mencolek tangannya. "tidak kapten." Dan Tobi tahu bahwa senyuman yang diberikan bawahannya hanyalah sekedar topeng belaka.

"Tidak." Kali ini nada suara Tobi terdengar datar. "kau tidak baik-baik saja Masamune, jangan mencoba menipuku."

"Kapten." Gumam Masamune lirih. "aku Lelah, ayo kembali." Masamune mengangguk dan mendorong kursi roda Tobi. Hanya keheningan yang mengisi suasana mereka saat ini.

" **Ne, Masamune…"** Tobi melempar senyuman yang ramah kepada Masamune. "Bagaimana kalau kita bangun sampai matahari terbit? , seperti Di Nigeria dulu…" dan Masamune mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Ayo."

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Chapter 5 bulan dua belas ye.. author mau lanjutin karangan author yang lainnya dulu..

Bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

Remake

Disclaimer Masahi Kishimoto

Author Roxelyn...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat baikan." ini untuk kesekian kalinya Sarutobi mengunjungi anak buahnya yang masih mendekam dirumah sakit, seminggu lagi Tobi baru boleh keluar dan tidak boleh beraktivitas terlalu berat atau luka jahitan operasinya akan terbuka. 'aku serasa akan mati." gumam Tobi, kini sedang duduk diatas rajangnya, bajunya berantakan dan wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. Dia memang memiliki riwayat anemia parah. "Kau hampir mati karena kehilangan darahmu."

"ahh jangan ingatkan lagi, aku akan rajin meminum obat penambah darah." Tobi mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "jadi pak jendral." manik merahnya melirik Sarutobi sekilas. "Kau bukan keluargaku dan kenapa terus mengunjungiku?" Sarutobi tertawa renyah. Tobi menatapnya tajam. "Kau lari tugas laporanmu kan." kali ini pria tua itu terkekeh garing. Kedoknya terbongkar.

"Masamune, aku tahu kau ada diluar." dari balik pintu, Masamune muncul sambil cengengesan dan mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan gugup "Bawa jendral besar Sarutobi kembali kekantornya dengan pengawalan ketat."

"Aku naik bus kesini."

"Aku juga tidak akan sadar kalau kau jendral besar, pakaianmu seperti gelandangan. " Tobi da mulut tajamnya memang sudah terkenal dikalangan militer, kata-katanya setajam pisau yang menusuk jantungmu. "bawa dia sekarang."

"Baik, pak!" Masamune memberi hormat dan nyari tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah murung jendralnya. Sarutobi menghela nafas dan melirik prajurit terbaiknya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh nafsu membunuh. "bergerak atau kutendang bokongmu pak tua."

"kurang ajar seperti ibumu." Tobi mendengus dan berbaring, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. "kalau begitu selamat beristirahat." Sarutobi berbalik. "Ahh, Asuma bilang anak didiknya akan datang menjengukmu."

"Aku berharap Namikaze muda itu bisa menutup mulutnya." Tobi mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Saruto dan Masamune tertawa dan terdiam saat Tobi melirik kearah mereka. "Tunggu apa lagi, cepat pergi jangan kelamaan disini, aku rasa saja mau membusuk karena terlalu lama disini."

"Baik-baik, kami pergi dulu dan cepatlah sembuh."

"Supaya kau bisa memberikanku tugas setumpuk lagi?"

"Hahahaah!"

"sialan." Saruto tertawa dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Tobi yang memijit kepalanya, mendadak sakit kepala karena rencana kejam. Lebih kejam dari serangan teroris diseluruh dunia. "Kawal pak tua itu, dia suka membeli majalah porno."

"Jangan rusak citraku anak muda."

"Maafkan aku, kakek tua."

 **'** ** **blamm!****

Dan pintu itu ditutup dengan kasar oleh Masamune, mengakhiri sesi mengejek mereka berdua yang akan memakan waktu seharian penuh. Tobi membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur, membaca maajalah yang dibawakan Kurenai.

Membalikan halaman majalah itu dengan asal-asalan tanpa ada niat membaca sedikitpun. Setidaknya dengan kedatangan Sarutobi tadi itu sedikit menghibur dirinya. Lukanya tergolong ringan, tapi dokter rumah sakit terlalu membesar-besarkannya. Dia pernah mengalami hal yang lebih parah dari ini

Yang jelas semakin cepat dia sembuh, semakin cepat pula ia akan kembali bertugas dan semakin sigap pula dia akan menyusun rencana untuk kedepannya. Jaga-jaga kalau ada serangan mendadak seperti kemarin. Dia sama sekali tidak siap akan serangan itu, memaksanya untuk memutar otak dan mengingat serangan yang dilancarkan kemarin.

Tobi mengambil buku gambar kosong dan pensilnya, menuliskan ntah apa itu dan menggambar. Skill menggambarnya seperti anak kecil. Dia tidak pernah pandai menggambar dan semua anak buahnya tahu itu tapi bila disuruh membaca peta buta dia mengetahuinya secara detail. Kalau tidak membawa gps, panggil saja Tobi dan dia akan menunjukan arah yang ingin kau tuju secara detail tanpa kesalahan.

"Nyonya Namikaze diserang oleh pihak bersenjata." dia bergumam pelan, mencerna situasi kemarin. Kushina mengatakan pada saat itu dia melihat seorang siswa yang mengikutinya dari belakang dan bertanya kepadanya. Merasa kalau hal itu wajar Kushina menjawabnya dan anak tersebut menuntunya diruangan aula, membuatnya tidak sadar dengan stungun dana saat dia sadar kekacauan sudah terjadi. Hal pertama yang dibenaknya adalah nasib anaknya yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu mengatakan kalau anak bungsunya dalam bahaya dan dia harus segera mencari anaknya. Akan tetapi beberapa pria bersenjata menembaknya dan Kyuubi masuk kedalam ruangan itu, menolongnya dan melakukan tembakan balasan. Menarik ibunya menjauh dan meminta bala bantuan dan disaat itu Tobi tengan bersama Hinata yang kebingungan karena suara tembakan yang memecah keheningan sekolah saat itu.

Sakit kepala, dia tidak dapat berpikir jernih saat ini. Terakhir kali bermain petak umpet dengan Hanzou dia menang dan menghancurkan markas miliknya di Amegakure saat itu. Tapi itu tidak membawakan kemenangan sepenuhnya. Tiga minggu setelah itu Hanzou kembali merebut Amegakure dan menembak mati warga sipil. Mengirim pesan ancaman agar Jepang tidak menyentuh daerah kekuasaannya atau akan ada banyak lagi warga sipil yang akan mereka bunuh.

"Membuatku banyak pekerjaan saja." Tobi menutup bukunya dan menyalakan televisi, emlihat berita dan acara tv lainnya untuk membunuh rasa suntuk yang dimilikinya...

Satu minggu disini dan ia akan mati...

"membosankan." Tobi berdiri, memegang tiang infusnya dan mulai berjalan-jalan agar tidak merasa kebosanan. Hal pertama yang ingin dia lakukanya hanyalah berjalan dilorong rumah sakit, menyapa keluarga pasien yang lain dan entah mengapa dia mendadak terkenal dikalangan para lansia yang merasa nyaman berada didekatnya.

Nenek Nanami misalnya, wanita tua itu mendapatkan perawatan karena sakit pada kakinya tidak dapat ditahan lagi dan memilih melakukan operasi. "Ahh nak Tobi." wanita tua itu tersenyum melihat kedatangannya. Tobi mendekatinya. "bagaimana keadaan nenek? Apa sudah baikan?" Nanami tersenyum, wajah keriputnya masih ceraha dan bersih, tanpa ada seikit nodapun disana dan aura yang dipancarkannya amat ramah. "Masih sedikit sakit, tapi dokter mengatakan nenek boleh pulang dua hari lagi."

"Baguslah nek."

"nenek tidak sabar bermain dengan Hanako dan Yui." raut wajahnya melembut saat menyebutnya kedua nama cucunya yang masih kecil tersebut. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku satu minggu lagi." ahh, dia tidak suka saat wanita tua itu menatapnya dengan cemas. "pengendara motor itu pasti menabrakmu dengan keras ya?" dia berbohong dan mengatakan kepada nenek itu kalau dia ditabrak pengendara motor saat ingin berbelaja.

"Apa kau akan kesepian kalau nenek tinggal?"

Tobi menggeleng dan duduk disamping wanita tua itu. "tidak, karena aku akan mengunjungi nenek nanti."

"ahh, tapi anak nenek dari kesatuan kepolisian. " Nanami mengelus tangan Tobi lembut, "Kalau mau berkunjung teleponlah dan nenek akan menjemputmu, ya."

"tidak usah repot-repot nek, aku akan datang sendiri kok."

"baiklah, bila kau menolak."Nanami tersenyum lembut kearah anak muda dihadapannya. "ahh, lihat siapa yang datang." dia menunjuk kearah sekumpulan anak sekolahan yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka, dibelakangnya ada Asuma dan Naruto yang tanpak gugup.

"ahh, tamuku sudah datang, nenek mau ikut bersamaku?" dia menggeleng. "bermainlah dengan teman-temanmu ok."

"baiklah kalau begitu nenek kutinggal ya." Nanmi tersenyum kearahnya dan memperhatikan saat Tobi menghampiri teman-temannya, meringgis saat Asuma mempelototinya dengan tajam. "Kau boleh jalan-jalan keluar kamarmu." Tobi mengangguk, memperhatikan teman-temannya yang memelototinya seakan-akan menyerukan suara protes yang sama dengan Asuma.

"Ahh, dokter sudah memberikan izin kok" Asuma tetap menatapnya dengan tajam, tidak percaya akan pernyataan yang dibuat dengan wajah tanpa dosa oleh temannya itu. "kau bisa bertanya pada dokter Shizune nanti."

"wajahmu penuh kebohongan."

"Sensei, sekali-sekali percayalah kepadaku." mengacak rambutnya, Tobi menghela nafas dan melirik Hinata yang menatapnya dengan cemas. "hei, aku benar-benar kok." kali ini Naruto yang memberikan tatapan yang sama. Ada perasaan menyesal yang tersirat dari kilau mata birunya.

"Bagaimana kalau kekamatku." Tobi berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, "ayolah apa kalian mau seperti keluarga pasien yang terlantar?" Asuma menghela nafas dan menyusul temannya itu, melirik kearah anak muridnya yang mulai mengekor secara perlahan-lahan dari belakang.

Saat dia masin hanyalah siswa sma ingusan, dia bertemu dengan Tobi yang pendiam. Tidak banyak bicara dan memilih menghindari anak-anak sekelasnya. Meskipun banyak penggemar yang menyukasi sikapnya yang cuek dan tidak peduli pada sekitarnya, Asuma tetap mencoba untuk mendekatinya dan berteman dengannya.

Dia keras kepala dan dia tahu sudah mengganggu Tobi yang tidak menyukainya. Dan lihatlah sekarang, hasil kerja keras Asuma berbuah manis dan dia menjadi teman baik dari salah satu prajurit terbaik yang dimiliki Jepang.

"Asuma-sensei, kau melamun." Kiba menyikut gurunya pelan. "Nakamura sudah berada dikamarnya dengan yang lain." dan Asuma tidak sadar dia melamun dan ditinggal oleh murid-muridnya.

Mempercepat langkahnya ia memasuki kamar bernuansa putih dan bau obat-obatan itu. Ada sekeranjang buah dan beberapa botol minuman dingin didalam kulkas.. "apa ada yang bertamu sebelumnya?" Hinata meletakan karangan bunga divas dan melihat bagaiamana interaksi teman-temannya.

Yang dijenguk duduk diatas kasurnya, skali-kali tertawa saat mendengar pertengkaran antara Ino dan Chouji. Chouji yang memakan buah-buahan untuk Tobi yang tanpak tidak begitu memperdulikannya.

Hinata dapat melihat betapa berbedanya Tobi, setiap ekspresi wajahnya hanyalah seperti topeng, senyuman dengan mata yang tidak memancarkan kegembiraan. Wajahnya berekspresi tapi matanya beku. Tanpa perasaan dan emosi didalamnya.

"Duduk disini." Tobi menarik tangan Hinata pelan, namun cukup membuat gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangnya dan nyaris jatuh Kalau Tobi tidak sigap menahannya. "ahh maaf." raut wajahnya merona dan senyuman lembut itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang sesaat. "aku seharusnya yang minta maaf."

"Hinata wajahmu seperti kepiting." Ino dan Sakura terkekeh geli dan wajah Hinata semakin merona, bisa untuk memasak air. "wajahnya menggemaskan sekali kalau digoda." wajahnya kian merona, seperti kepiting rebus saat mendengar pernyataan sepihak dari teman sekolahnya itu.

Tobi hanya memperhatikan, tadinya kamarnya amat sepi tanpa tamu yang berkunjung dan sekarang. Tadinya dia merasa bosan, membunuh waktu dengan berjalan kesana dan kesini tanpa arah tujuan. Tanpa orang yang dapat dianggap bercanda, tapi dia tahu.

Gadis Hyuuga yang berada dalam pengawasannya ini mengetahui kalau dia tidak berekspresi seutuhnya. Hatinya mati saat wanita yang dicintainya menghianati dirinya, rekan seperjuangnya banyak yang tewas dan terluka parah. Banyak yang mati akibat perang dan sebagian hal dia ikut serta. Sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang dia ambil dan sudah berapa banyak air mata yang mengalir seiring dengan letusan pistolnya.

Hatinya membeku seiring dengan waktu, jiwanya mati dan dia seperti boneka yang berada dietalase toko. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kearah Hinata dengan lembut, dengan ekspresi yang sesungguhnya. Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, bola mata berwarna merah darah itu seperti kaca. Hinata mencatat sesuatu dalam catatannya.

.

.

.

Senyum yang paling indah adalah senyum yang penuh perasaan dan kasih sayang...

Hinata...

...menyukai senyuman itu

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

maaf kalau tampilannya aneh dan maaf bila lama updated author agi sibuk kayak orang tua dan lagi berusaha buat buka usaha sendiri, capek kerja ama orang. bosnya baik tapi pegawainya kayak setan... *malah curhat

hontou ni gomenasai


	6. Chapter 6

Asuma nyaris menelan es batu saat tengah meminum minuman miliknya. Iris hitamnya melihat kearah segerombalan pria yang masuk kedalam bar dengan raut wajah horor. Mereka semua mencolok karena bukan warga asli Jepang, dilihat dari wajah mereka Asuma sudah tahu kalau mereka berkebangsaan asing. Tapi yang nyaris membuat Asuma menelan es batunya tadi karena menangkap sosok temannya yang tengah bercengkrama dengan ramah, salah satu pria yang memiliki mata berwarna abu-abu berambut coklat. Dengan bahasa yang Asuma yakini sebagai bahaa inggris, temannya tertawa dan merangkul pundak pria itu yang ikut tertawa, seperti dua orang sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu selama belasan tahun. " _well Daniel, how about we are drink something"_ pria yang dipanggil Daniel itu tersenyum lebar saat mendengar ajakan temannya. _"You will pay it right?"_ temannya terkekeh.

" _i will pay it for tonight."_ Daniel tersenyum lebar. " _captain Nakamura, you are the best!"_ ujarnya senang dan orang yang dipanggil kapten itu hanya tersenyum menaggapinya.

"Tobi! Nakamura Tobi!" seru seseorang dan membuat Tobi menoleh, melihat kearah Asuma yang tengah menahan Ebisu yang menatapnya berang. Bagaimana bisa pikirnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah anak muridnya itu berada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Tobi berdecih dan melirik Asuma yang masih pucat, ada beberapa orang guru dibelakangnya yang tengah melihat kearah Tobi dengan heran dan marah. Daniel yang paham kejadian ini langsung menyusun skenario terbaiknya. Tapi lidahnya mendadak kelu saat mendengar penuturan halus dari temannya.

"Kenapa kalian memanggil nama adikku?"

.

.

.

Remake

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Author Roxelyn

.

.

.

.

Diamn hanya itu yang bisa Asuma lakukan dengan mulut menganga lebar karenanya. Bagaimana cara temannya ini bergantir sifat begitu cepat pikirnya. Dia yakin seratus persen kalau didepannya bukanlah teman sekolahnya dulu, senyum yang ramah dan tatapan mata yang lembut sangat amat bertolak belakang dengan Tobi yang dia kenal dengan sifanya yang dingin dan kejam. Dia tidak segan0segan mengutarakan niatnya untuk mmenggal kepala guru mereka dulu. Asuma merinding dan Tobi menikmati ekspresinya saat ini. "Daniel dapat berbahasa Jepang." Ujar Tobi halus, menepuk pundak rekannya yang mengangguk ramah. "kami dari pasukan perdamaian kalau bisa mempelajari bahasa asing walaupun sedikit." Ujarnya halus. Guy mengangguk senang "adikmu membuat masalah."

"Dia masih belum menerima kematian ayah kami." Ujar pria itu halus sambil menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan nanar, dia menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. "masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu." Ucapnya sambil mengusap keningnya dan melirik bartender yang meracik minuman. "apa disini ada Grappa?" tanyanya dan bartender itu mengangguk kecil Daniel tersenyum senang sambil membayangkan manisnya minuman tersebut saat menyentuh lidahnya. "aku akan membayarnya, pesan semau kalian." Ujarnya tenang sambil meminum Grappa yang baru dituang bartender itu. Guy yang penasaran membuat Daniel tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum kecil. "itu bahasa italia yang berarti _grape stalk_ aku tidak menyarankanya bagi yang mudah mabuk." Asuma menaikan salah satu alisnya heran. "kadar alkoholnya terlalu tinggi." Ujar Daniel tenang dan memperhatikan bagaimana Tobi menegak minuman itu untuk kedua kalinya. "well" dia menyeringai saat Guy masi penasaran. "satu gelas kecil tidak akan membunuh kalian."

"kami tidak akan mati karena mabuk." Tobi tersedak, Daniel menepuk punggungnya pelan. "kalian tidak akan mati karena mabuk tapi mati karena mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan mabuk." Daniel tertawa dan Tobi mendengus kecil. "bagaimana dengan wine, itu lebih ringan dan manis." Ebisu mendengus dan Tobi sudah menduganya. Teman sekolahnya yang satu ini memang susah bergaul sejak dulu dan dia bersyukur karena mereka semua sudah tidak terlalu mengingat dirinya.. "aku akan membayarkan minuman mereka kapten, mereka terlalu meremehkan minuman." Tobi memucat, Daniel tergolong anak kaya raya, uangnya sekana-akan tidak memiliki nilai bila berada dinegara orang lain dan hal itu yang membuat ayahnya melempar putra bungsunya kedunia militer yang kejam agar tidak dapat berfoya-foya sepuasnya. "bawakan aku wine, err." Meletakan jarinya didagu dan memasang pose berpikir. 'ahh! _**Henri Jayer Cros Parantoux**_ " ujarnya senang, membuat Tobi kembali tersedak dan lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. "aku akan melaporkanmu pada ayahmu. "

"ayolah, biarkan aku mencicipi minuman yang kusukai itu. " rengeknya pelan sambil menarik lengan baju Tobi. " itu wine biasa kan?" Tobi menghela nafas dan menepuk pundak Asuma pelan. "terlalu murah?" Tobi menatapnya tajam dan memucat saat melihat seringaian lebar diwajah Daniel. " pak anda menyediakan wine terbaikkan?" tanya Daniel pada bartender itu dan pria itu mengangguk kecil. "apa kau memiliki _Screaming Eagel Cabernet Sauvignon 1992?"_

"itu untuk tamu VIP." Daniel mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya dan kertas cek. "bagaimana dengan cek untuk membayar minuman itu? " Tobi meletakan kepalanya diatas meja dan menghela nafas kasar. "ayahmu akan membunuhku dan mencincangku." Daniel merangkul pundaknya. "ayolah, mereka juga mau." Daniel menunjuk kearah Asuma dan Guy yang masih penasaran serta Ebisu yang terdiam dan Hayate yang pucat. " satu botol tidak akan membunuh kan?"

"Aku lebih memilih membawamu ke kolam renang anak-anak." Daniel merengut. "sungguh lucu kapten, waktuku dijepang hanyalah dua belas jam lagi." Tobi meneuk kepala Daniel dengan lembut. "bagaimana jika aku membantumu mempelajari tugasmu dari pada kau menghamburkan uangmu?"

"tentu." Tobi tersenyum dan senyumnya luntur saat Daniel melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"setelah aku meminum Screaming eagelku." Ujarnya senang dan Tobi hampir membantingnya bila tidak menyadari dimana mereka saat ini berada. "ingin sekali aku mematahkan tulang leher milikmu saat ini.

"wahh, kau kejam." Asuma mendenggus interaksi mereka berdua cukuplah menarik. Bagaimana kedua orang tersebut mengabaikan keberadaan yang lainnya disekitar mereka berdua. "kap, sepertinya Screaming eagel harus kutunda." Daniel menatap layar ponselnya dan tersenyum lebar. "kau sudah memesannya." Ujar Asuma halus dan Daniel tertawa kaku. " mayor sudah memanggilku." Tobi bersiul, terdengar mengejek ditelinga Daniel yang menatapnya sinis. "semoga bersenang-senang dengan pamanmu."

"Aku benci kau tahu!" Daniel berdiri dan melempar tatapan sinisnya kearah Tobi untuk kesekian kalianya dan Tobi hanya melambainya dengan raut wajah yang menjengkelkan dimata Daniel. "Aku tahu dan aku juga menyayangimu." Dan akhirnya Daniel tertawa dan melambai, berjalan pergi meninggalkan segerombolan orang tersebut. Asuma menepuk pundak Tobi , Tobi pun pada akhirnya berdiri, merapikan pakaiannya. Cukup sederhana, hanya kaos oblong berwarna abu-abu dan juga celana olahraga berwarna hitam polos dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam.

"Kau juga mau pergi." Merenggangkan tubuhnya Tobi mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. "ya, aku ada patroli malam hari ini."

"besok minggu." Ujar Guy pelan dan Tobi terkekeh kecil. "Kalau kami mengenal hari minggu, makan negara akan diserang secara besar-besaran." Diam dan Guy menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang mendadak gatal dengan kikuk saat teman-temannya yang lain menertawainya. Tobi melirik Asuma sekilas dan mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan mereka semua dan Asuma tanpak menyesal tidak menghentikan aksi kepo teman-temannya. Dia tahu kalau Tobi memerlukan waktu untuk menikmati akhir pekannya dan disini mereka sekarang, menganggunya dan membuatnya pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kapten!" Masamune berdiri dari kursi dan langsung memberi hormat saat Tobi menepuk kepalanya pelan. Salah satu alis Tobi terangkat, "kau tertidur?" wajah Masamune pucat pasi dan Tobi terkekeh geli. "pulanglah, aku akan menggantikanmu."

"Tapi kapten, besokkan hari minggu." Tobi menatapnya malas. "lalu apa masalahnya, besok tidak kiamat kan?" Masamune terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. "aku akan berganti pakaian, jadi panggil ana-anak yang lain. "

'Tapi laporanku!" protesnya dan diam saat Tobi menatapnya dengan tajam. "kau membantah perintahku?' Masamun langsung menggeleng. "Aku tidak berani."

"Bagus dan laksanakan perintahku."

"Baik!" seru Masamune dan langsung menjalankan perintah yang diperintahkan kepadanya barusan. Tobi menghela nafas dan memasuki ruang ganti pakaian, melepas pakaian santainya dan mengenakan pakaian dinas miliknya, kemudian memakai Topi miliknya. Mengambil kopi yang tidak diketahui pemiliknya dan meminumnya pelan, jujur saja dia sudah meminta kepada Sarutobi akan membatalkan tugas khususnya, negara sedang terancam dan dia tidak mau menonton saja dan berpura-pura bodoh akan semuanya. Meskioun akan dibenci oleh anak-anak itu tidaklah masalah untuknya.

Asalkan negara ini aman, maka mereka semua akan selamat. Selama ini terjadi beberapa penyerangan yang menyerang kediaman para mentri. Tidak diberitakan karena akan takut menyebabkan kepanikan masal, para mentri yang memintanya dan pasukan khusus diterjunkan semalam. Mengawal kediaman Uchiha Fugaku—mentri pertahanan yang diserang secara membabi buta.

Satuorang mereggang nyawa akibat seranga, Uchiha Obito— adik dari Uchiha Mikoto harus mereggang nyawa saat menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng agar anak dan keluarganya yang lain dapat melarikan diri. Pria tangguh itu masih bertahan dan menghembuskan nafasnya saat musuh berhasil dikalahkan.

"Kapten, yang lain sudah disini" Masamune membuyarkan lamunanya dan Tobi mengangguk singkat, :katakan kepada mereka kita akan mengelilingi kota Konoha." Masamune mengangguk dan dia dapat menangkap raut wajah lelah dari atasannya itu. "Siapkan jeep agar tidak menarik perhatian warga sekitar."

" ya, pak!" sekali lagi Masamune menghilang dari pandangannya. Memasukan pistol _dessert eagle magnum_ miliknya kedalam tas paha serta belati miliknya. Setelah memastikan amunisi miliknya akan mencukupi ia kemudian berjalan kearah lapangan dimana anank buahnya sudah ada yang menunggu dengan perlengkapan mereka masing-masing.

"mobil sudah kami sediakan kapten,." Hanzo menatap kaptenya yang jelas-jelas terlihat lelah dimatanya saat ini. " bagi kelompok menjadi tiga, ada surat ancaman di kediam Namikaze dan Nara dan Uchiha. " Hanzo terdiam.

"Ada kemungkinan mereka akan menyerang Uchiha, kelompok Hanzo jaga daerah Nara." Hanzo mengangguk singat dan Tobi melirik kearah kelompok Masamune— yang masih keras kepala dan mengatakan dia akan ikut patroli. "Kelompok Masamune awasi kediaman Namikaze."

"Dan kapten sendiri." Tobi diam dan membaca kertas laporan ditangannya. "Ada laporan kalau putra sulung fugaku anggota akatsuki, aku takut dia diincar."

"kenapa?" tanya Masamune binggung dn Tobi menghela nafas lelah. "Anak itu yang meretas situs keamanan kita satu bulan yang lalu. " Hanzo menahan nafasmya dan nyaris berdecak kagum, anak ingusan yang meretas situs keamanan mereka dan membuat atasan mereka turun tangan untuk menendang anak itu agar tidak melihat lebih jauh lagi. " Ada kemungkinan mereka menginginkan Itachi untuk informasi yang dia dapatkan." Jeda sesaat dan entah mengapa aura disekitar mereka mendadak terasa berat. "dalam keadaan hidup atau mati, makanya Daniel." Merasa namanya disebut Daniel melambai dari atas mobil jip. "serta David, dua anggota Khusus milik Amerika akan membantu kita. "

"aku harap kita dapat pulang dengan selamat."

/

/

/

/

/

Tbc

I hate battle scene.

Cerita ini akan author hiatuskan supaya author dapat fokus ke blue sky, butuh beberapa data lagi soal senjata ama strategi militer. Jenis bom dan juga pistol ama kendaraanya.

Semuanya uda author tulis tapi dimaninin kucing dan hilanglah catatan author. Chapter ini juga author buat karena terinspirasi dari anime Hataraku Saibo, well -a intinya author bakalan fokus ke blue sky sampe chapter 10 baru lanjut ini.

Jadi bhbye :*


	7. Chapter 7

****Remake****

 ** **Disclaimer Masashi kishimoto****

 ** **Author****

 ** **Roxelyn****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

Seminggu, sudah ada satu minggu satu pasukan khusus dikerahkan untuk melindungi kediaman para penjabat negara yang diteror oleh teroris, salah satunya kediaman Hyuuga yang diawasi ketat oleh prajurit khusus tersebut sampai status siaga dihentikan dan mereka dapat kembali dengan kehidupan normal mereka lagi.

Tobi menghela nafas, Hiashi meminta untuk menemani putri sulungnya yang gelisah akan pasukan tersebut. Memakai kaus oblong berwarna hitam dan celana training putih serta sepasang sendal yang senada dengan warna bajunya. Mengabaikan senyuman menjijikan dari Toneri, dokter militer yang berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga tersebut tersenyum lembut bak malaikat saat menyapanya.

"aku tidak menyangka kau disuruh menjaga adik sepupuku." ujar Toneri ,melirik rekan yang disebelahnya yang berjalan dengan diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Memamng benar apa yang dikatakan atasan mereka. Toneri tersenyum geli saat mengingat betapa frustasinya kapten mereka yang dulu untuk mengajak Tobi berbicara, pria itu lebih cenderung melakukan aksi daripada berinteraksi. Menunjukan keahlianya dalam menggunakan senjata daripada berbicara dengan yang lain. Membuang waktu, itu yang dikatakanya saat menjawab pertanyaan kapten mereka dulu.

"apa yang kau tertawakan, bodoh." dia dan mulut kasarnya saat berbicara, Toneri menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak ada, bagaimana kalau minum teh."

"Aku kesini untuk menemani adik sepupumu bodoh." Toneri menghela nafas lelah, sangat langka bila kata-kata bodoh tidak keuar dari mulutnya sehari saja. "Hinata ada dikamarnya dan Hanabi bersamanya."

"Pasukanmu membuatnya tidak nyaman." Toneri berhenti berjalan, menatap temannya tidak percaya. "kau mencemaskan anak itu?" Tobi meliriknya sekilas, mengabaikan nada berbicara bernada tinggi milik Toneri yang entah mengapa terdengar seperti tidak percaya kepadanya. 'anggap saja kau tidak mengenaliku." ujarnya pelan sebelum mengetuk pintuk berwarna gading tersebut. "baiklah, kau dalam misi begitu juga aku."

Tobi mengabaikanya dan kembali mengetuk pintu tersebut. "Hinata!" Toneri berteriak, memanggil adik sepupunya tersebut. "temanmu datang mencarimu." kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka, memperlihatkan Hinata yang tengah memakai kacamata, kaus oblong dan hotpants ditambah rambutnya yang dia ikat sanggul tinggi. "uhh Nakamura-san." ujarnya, belum mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"pakaianmu nona." ucap Toneri dengan nada menegur dan Hinata langsug berteriak histeris saat menyadari, betapa tidak pantasnya pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini. "kau membuatnya masuk kedalam kamar lagi." Tobi menghela nafas dan mencubit pinggang pria disebelahnya. "aku paling tidak suka menunggu wanita berdandan." Toneri mengaduh kesakitan dan terkekeh.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan lama kok."

Tobi mencubit Toneri lagi. "ingin sekali aku menikammu saat ini." Toneri tertawa keras. "aku bersyukur kau tidak membawa pisau." Tobi berdecih sebal dan berjalan meninggalkan Toneri. "apa tawaran akan minum tehmu masih berlaku?" Toneri menggeleng pelan dan menyusul rekannya. "tentu saja, lagi pula wanita berdandan itu akan sangat lama kan?" ujarnya dengan nada mengejek yang kentara.

Detik berikutnya Toneri tergeletak pingsan dilantai , perutnya dipukul keras oleh Tobi dengan sadis...

...

...

...

HInata membawa nampan berisi teh dan kue dengan gugup. Kakak sepupunya amat pucat sambil memegang perutnya dan teman sekelasnya menatap sadis kearah kakak sepupunya. Apa kakak sepupunya berbuat uil lagi? Batinnya heran dan meletakan nampan tersebut diatas meja, menyuguhkan teh dan kue tersebut kepada tamunya. Kali ini pakaianya rapi dan pantas.

Dress selutut berwarna putih dan rambut yang terikat rapi. Hinata terkisap saat menyadari pakaian yang dikenakan temannya kelewat santai. Tapi amat cocok ditubuhnya yang dasarnya bagus, tegap dan kekar, mungkin ini alasan kenapa pelayan wanita dirumahnya bersemu merah saat menatap temannya terlewat lama. "Nakamura-san ada urusan apa kesini?" tanyanya pelan, menunggu jawaban dari yang bersangkutan. "mengajakmu jalan- apa kau tidak bosan dirumah?" Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa, tugas sekolahku banyak. " Tobi melirik tajam kearah Toneri yang terkekeh pelan. "aku bisa meminjamkan tugasku." Tobi berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. "cepatlah." ia melirik Toneri sekilas. "aku akan menunggumu diluar." dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua sepupu itu dalam kebingungan.

"dia dan otak brengseknya." gumam Toneri geram, mengingat betapa pnitarnya pria itu membuat Toneri menyesal. Seharusnya dia menjadi ilmuwan dan bukan tentara, pasti penghargaan akan jatuh ketangannya. "aniki mengenalnya?"

"Anak itu?" Toneri mengerjapkan matanya polos. "tidak sama sekali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tahu dia paling lama kalau soal berdandan, semua wanita begitu dan semua pria benci menunggu. Sekali lagi ia memastikan dirinya dicermin. Pakaiannya tetap sama, hanya saja dia memakai make-up diwajahnya, sepatu boot heels berwarna hitam dia kenakann sepatu flat shoesnya dipinjam adiknya seenak jidat dan tanpa izin darinya. "Maaf lama menunggu, Nakamura-san." menghampiri pria tersebut yang tengah menikmati permen yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan. "tidak apa-apa kok."

"kita mau kemana?"

"rumah sakit, aku dengar Inuzuka terluka." Hinata terdiam. "maksudmu KIba-kun?" Tobi mengangguk , dia tahu kalau gadis itu sedang cemas akan kondisi temanya. Tobi tidak mau terlalu memikirkan apa isi pikiran gadis tersebut, dikediaman Uchiha sudah membuatnya sakit kepala. Dahinya mengkerut saat memikirkan sikap yang diperlihatkan keluarga bangsawan tersebut, bangsawan tapi hatinya menjijikan.

"Kita ke minimarket dulu." ucapan Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya, matanya menatap Hinata dengan heran, seakan-akan dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang aneh. "maksudku, tidak enak menjenguk orang tanpa buah tangan." menghela nafas, Tobi mengangguk singkat, mengikuti langkah ringan Hinata yang mekangkah dengan senandung riang dimulutnya.

.

.

.

"semuanya seratus ribu." Hinata mengangguk singkat, mengeluarkan isi dompetnya untuk membayar belanjaanya dan menjemput temannya yang tengah membaca buku yang dibelinya dari toko buku sebelah. Kalau diperhatikan teman barunya ini tergolong memiliki paras yang rupawan, namun sikapnya ini membuat dirinya tidak begitu bersinar seperti kakak sepupunya. Setiap hari Hinata harus menjadi kurir antar barang untuk kakak sepupunya dulu. Kakak sepupunya memiliki senyum yang paling ramah dan sangat indah menurut Hinata, sementara teman barunya adalah kebalikan kakak sepupunya. Dia pendiam, jarang berbicara dan memiliki latar belakang yang tidak jelas.

"Kiba-kun ada dilantai berapa?" tanya Hinata singkat dan membiarkan Tobi yang membaa belanjaan gadis tersebut. "lantai dua, apa kau lelah?" Hinata menggeleng singkat, dibandingkan lelah sebenranya Hinata cemas akan kondisi temannya itu. Kiba jarang terluka dan bukan pembuat onar sperti Akatsuki. Dia sudah sering menolong Hinata dulu dan kini Hinata cemas akan kondisi temannya.

Tepukan pelan dikepalanya membuat ia membuyarkan lamunan miliknya. Iris amethystnya mengerjap lucu saat sebuah topi mendarat dikepalanya dengan sempurna. Melindunginya dari terik matahari yang menyengat. "nanti kulitmu terbakar."

"Nakamura-san bagaimana? Apa tidak kepanasan?" Tobi menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan Hinata sebelumnya dan mencari ruangan dimana Kiba dirawat, kediaman Inuzuka diserang mendadak dan kakak Kiba menjadi sandra saat itu, Kiba yang panik berusaha menolong kakaknya tetapi dia justru terluka saat melawan penjahat tersebut. Alhasil disinilah dia, kamar 206. salah satu kakinya retak dan kepalanya cedera akibat hantaman balok kayu.

"wahh kalian datang menjengukku!" serunya riang kemudian mengaduh kesakitan karena nyeri dikakinya. "jangan bergerak dulu." ucap Tobi sambil melepas topi yang dikenakan Hinata, gadis tersebut mulai terbiasa akan perilaku pria disebelahnya. Tersenyum lebar dan melirik temannya dengan sengaja.

"Kalian pacaran?" godanya pelan kemudian mengaduh saat kakknya mencubit tangannya karena menggoda kedua temannya. Yang satu bersikap biasa dan yang satunya lagi menundukan kepalanya secara otomatis, malu.

"aku baru mengenalnya dua minggu lalu dan kau berpikir kami pacaran?" Tobi menghela nafas dan menatap iba Kiba. "apa kau piir kita hidup didunia komik?" Kiba menggaruk kepalanya dan kakaknya tertawa geli karenanya.

Tobi memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ada beberapa polisi yang mengawasi kamar Kiba, mereka bersiaga akan adanya ancaman yang baru diterima mereka beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan Tobi dengan nekat membawa Hinata ikut serta ketempat yang akan menjadi arena perang sebentar lagi. "polisi itu ditugaskan ayah untuk menjaga kami." Ucap kakaknya sambil tersenyum lembut, Hinata menyibukan dirinya Dengan merapikan meja Kiba yang berantakan dan Tobi memperhatikan para polisi itu dengan seksama.

.

.

.

Ponselnya berdering dan Tobi segera mengangkatnya, meminta izin kepada Kiba dan yang lain dia berjalan keluar, menjawab panggilan dari atasannya. "Ada apa?" ucapnya tanpa basa-basi , mengabaikan sikap waspada anggota kepolisian tersebut. Dibalik telepon dia dapat mendengar suara atasannya yang terdengar lelah, mereka semua lelah. Tida tidur secara normal membuat mereka cepat emosi.

"Mereka menyerang kediaman Uchiha." Tobi nyaris meremukan ponselnya saat mendengar berita tersebut. "tenang saja, tidak ada yang terluka. Kau jangan memaksa dirimu." Tobi menghela nafas lelah, mungkin dia sudah seperti mayat bila tidak mendapatkan jam istirahatnya, tetapi matanya enggan tertutup. Tubuhnya tidak kelelahan, malah kelebihan tenaga meskpun otaknya berteriak untuk istirahat dan sekujur tubuhnya serasa akan hancur, tapi tidak dengan kedua matanya yang tetap terbuka lebar. "apa aku hars kesana?" tanya dengan perasaan rag-ragu, pasalnya inu bukan Sarutobi, melainkan A, kolonel dari angkatan darat, sekaligus atasannya yang terkenal akan ketegasannya selama ini.

"Istirahatlah, tubuhmu akan lama pulih bila kau terus memaksakannya." memang iya, dia sempat pingsan saat mengawal kediaman Uchiha dengan demam tinggi yang menyerang tubuhnya. "baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa Masamune akan membantu anda, kolonel." dan sambungan telepon berakhir sepihak, meninggalkan Tobi yang kelelahan akan kabar penyerangan yang silih berganti.

"Nakamura-san" Hinata berjalan kearahnya dengan segelas teh hijau yang masih mengepul panas ditangannya. "ini untukmu." ucapnya sambil menyerahan teh tersebut, raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir. "Nakamura-san terlihat lelah, kalau lelah seharusnya beristirahatkan?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." gumam Tobi pelan, menyeruput teh hijau tersebut dengan nikmat. "sudah hampir lima hari, otakku terlalu aktif." ujarnya sambil tertawa hambar.

Hinata dapat menangkap betapa tebal kantung mata yang menggantung dibawah mata tersebut, kulit wajah yang terlihat pucat dan tatapan mata yang tidak fokus. Mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya, Hinata menatap temannya dengan tajam. "Nakamurasan ayo pulang" ujarnya singkat dan Tobi menatapnya dengan heran. "pulang kerumah Nakamura-san sehingga kamu dapat istirahat."

"Rumahku berantakan." Hinata menggeleng tegas dan menarik tangan Tobi.  
Tidak masalah, aku akan membersihkannya."

"Haaah..."

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Tbc

sorry roxelyn error Q.Q


	8. Chapter 8

****Remake****

 ** **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto****

 ** **Author roxeln****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

Hinata tahu kalau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dari tadi, teman sekelasnya ini memiliki tubuh yang berbeda dengan anak sekolah yang lain, postur tubuh yang tegap dan otot tangan yang besar membuatnya tampak berbeda dari anak seumuran mereka, mugkin saja temannya suka berolah raga pikirnya sekilas, bagaimana juga Tobi sendiri menganggap orang-orang disekitarnya hanyalah patung pajangan. Pandangan matanya fokus kedepan dan sesekali melirik gadis disebelahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang begitu pandangan mata mereka bertemu. "Hinata." ini pertama kalinya namanya disebut secara langsung oleh pria disebelahnya. Hanya ada kesunyian yang menemani mereka berdua dan suasana canggung.

"kita sudah sampai dirumahku." Hinata terdiam, mengangkat kepala yang sedari tadi dia tundukan karena malu. Yang terpampang dihadapannya adalah rumah yang sederhana namun cantik. Lengkap dengan perkarangan bunga dan burung-burung yang berkicau riang dihalamannya. "Nakamura-san tinggal disini?" tanyanya heran, pasalnya ia sering melewati rumah ini dulu saat mau membeli perlengkapan rumah, namun rumah itu selalu kosong seakan-akan tidak ada pemiliknya sama sekali.

"Kau bisa memanggil namaku kok." Tobi mengusap kepala Hinata sekilas dan tersenyum kecil, namun dihadapan Hinata hanyalah ada sebuah senyuman kosong yang tidak menampilkan peraaan apapun. Ia mengikuti pria dihadapannya dan saat pintu rumah tersebut terbuka gadis itu terdiam.

Hanya ada sofa dan televisi, peralatan masak yang sedikit. Terlihat kosong dan hampa. "ano, orang tua Nakamura-san ada dimana?" tanyanya singkat dan Tobi yang tengah membuka kulkas menunjuk dua buah bingkai foto di dinding. Foto pertama memperlihatkan seorang pria yang amat mirip dengan temannya, bersurai perak dan juga memiliki mata yang berwarna merah darah, sama percis dengan temannya. Bentuk ajah yang kokoh dan juga tegas , semuanya menurun kepada temannya. Sementara foto yang satu lagi adalah seorang wanita berparas lembut dan sangat cantik untuk Hinata. Iris mata yang berwarna biru laut tersebut amat enak dipandang. Rambut sehitam malam ia wariskan kepada anaknya itu.

Hati Hinata berdenyut sakit saat Tobi menjawab pertanyaan yang akan dia lontarkan. "mereka sudah tiada, hanya aku yang ada disini." ujarnya sekilas sambil meneguk miuman dingin dan menuangkan jus untuk gadis tersebut. "Duduklah, apakah kau lapar?" Hinata menggeleng, memperhatikan bagaimana temannya dengan santai memasak makanan untuknya, meskipun ia menolak dan Hinata yakin kalau pria tersebut mengabaikannya. Hatinya terlalu sakit saat membayangkan Tobi hidup sendiri selama ini, bagaimana ia dapat hidup dengan kesunyian yang mencekam ini.

Niatnya hanyalah mengantarkan Tobi sampai dirumah dan membiarkannya beristirahat, Namun dia malah disuguhkan makanan dan minuman yang biasa dia temukan di caffe tempat ia berkumpul dengan yang lain. "Ini enak." gumamnya pelan saat mengigit potongan daging yang disajikan untuknya, Tobi tersenyum kecil. "syukurlah kau suka." Tobi sendiri duduk dihadapan Hinata sambil meminum susu yang diambilnya dari lemari pendingin dan memakan roti bakar yang dia masak barusan.

Tobi jarang ada dirumah dan isi dapur selalu dia beli untuk beberapa hari saja, karena ia lebih sering berada diasrama dan memakan makanan kantin. "Maaf." Hinata menundukan kepalanya, menghentikan kegiatan makannya tadi. Tobi yang tengah meminum minumanya hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya bingung. "Karena apa?" tanyanya, berjalan kearah gadis itu dan mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Karena menayakan hal yang bodoh." jawabnya sekilas dan dia dapat merasakan helaan nafas pria tersebut. "Orang yang sudah meninggal tidak dapat hidup kembali dan kau tahu itu." Hinata mengangguk sekilas. " meskipun aku merindukan mereka, tapi itu sudah lama sekali, aku ingin ayah dan ibuku tenang." Tobi berjongkok dihadapan gadis tersebut menaikan. "hinata..."ucapnya lembut, mengelus pipi Hinata dengan lembut. "terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku." ujarnya sambil ersenyum lebar dan Hinata dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, senyum yang dihadapannya amat percis dengan mendiang wanita difoto tersebut.

"Jadi jangan menangis lagi oke?" ujarnya lembut seraya menghapus air mata gadis tersebut. Hinata mengangguk kecil dan meremas ujung pakaian yang ia kenakan, menatap nanar kearah lantai yang terlihat lebih menarik dari pada wajah Tobi yang menampilkan raut wajah prihatin kepadanya, seharusnya ia yang mencemaskan pria itu dan bukan sebaliknya. Seharusnya dia dapat memberi dukungan moral dan bukan menangis dengan tanpa alasan yang jelas tadi.

Berjongkok dihadapanya dan memegang tangan gadis tersebut dengan lembut, mungkin orang-orang sering melihatnya sebagai atasan yang tegas dan kasar. Namun bila dihadapan gadis ini dia rela melepas imej yang melekat erat kepadanya selama ini, mungkin gadis dihadapannya ini merupakan orang kedua yang dapat menariknya keluar dari tembok besi yang mengeilinginya.

"Apa kau mau memakan sesuatu?" HInata menggeleng dan meremas tangan yang menggengam kedua tanganya dengan lembut, tangan yang besar dan hangat. Meskipun kasar tapi Hinata menyukai rasa hangat yang ada. Tobi menghela nafas, membiarkan gadis itu memaikan telapak tangannya dengan jari- jari mungilnya.

Telepon berdering dan mereka melepaskan tautan tangan mereka masing-masing, wajah Hinata merona dan Tobi terkekeh geli melihatnya. "Maaf." ujarnya sambil mengoyangkan ponsel miliknya, "boleh aku menjawab teleponnya?" Hinata mengangguk kecil dan membiarkan pria tersebut pergi keruangan lain untuk menjawab telepon. Tanpaknya pembicaraan tersebut cukup serius karena sesekali Hinata dapat mendengar nada membentak yang dilontarkan oleh Tobi. Mungkin ada urusan dengan keluarganya, batinya sekilas sambil memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan dirumah ini. Tidak ada yang menarik, hanya rumah sederhana yang terkesan minimalis. Mengingat nyonya besar dirumah ini sudah tiada dan hanya meninggalkan putra semata wayangnya.

"Ahh maaf." Tobi muncul dari balik pintu yang menghubungkan mereka kehalaman belakang. Hinata mengangguk kecil dan Tobi mengelus kepala gadis itu singkat. "cuaca diluar kurang bagus, apa kau mau pulang atau minta izin kepada ayahmu?" tanyanya dan Hinata langsung berdiri dari kursi, berjalan kearah jendela yang memperlihatkan langit yang cukup hitam dan tidak bersehabat, sesekali ia mendengar suara gemuruh dari langit dan angin kencang yang berhembus.

"padahal tadi cuacanya bagus sekali." gumamnya ringan dan Tobi mengangguk. Menyetujui ucapan gadis tersebut barusan. Perubahan cuaca yang cukup aneh ni sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi mereka berdua, Tobi melirik kearah gadis tersebut yang tengah memegang ponsel miliknya dan mencari nomor kontak milik keluarganya.

"Toneri-nii..." ucapnya singkat dan dia mengangguk saat mendapat jawaban yang akan dia tanyakan kepada kakak sepupunya. "Toneri-nii memintaku untuk menginap karena semuanya sedang sibuk." Tobi menghela nafas, Toneri tidak pernah berubah karena dia selalu membuat keputusan sepihak tanpa menanyai pendapat dari yang bersangkutan, apakah mereka keberatan atau tidak. Ini sama saja kau menanyakan kepada pasienmu apa kau ingin suntik mati atau tidak?. tanpa sadar ia menggeleng dan menghela nafas lelah membayangkan tingkah temannya itu tidak berubah sama sekali padahal umur mereka hampir menginjak kepala tiga.

Itupun kalau tuhan memberikan mereka umur sepanjang itu...

Tobi melihat kearah gadis tersebut yang tanpak kesal akan keputusan sepihak Toneri barusan, jujur saja diapun akan kesal bila ada kakak sepupunya melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya, sayangnya dia hanya mengenal kedua orang tuanya tidak dengan saudara-saudara ayah atau ibunya.

"Bagaimana dengan eskrim untuk membuat perasaanmu membaik? Tanya Tobi setengah tersenyum saat wajah masam Hinata masih tercetak jelas disana. "kau tidak mau?" tanyanya dan seketika perasaan bersalah menghampiri Hinata saat itu. "bukan." ucapnya dan menggenggam erat tangan pria tersebut, kemudian melepaskannya saat menyadari apa saja yang baru dia lakukan. "Kau ini, menggemaskan ya." wajah Hinata merona hebat, bagaimana bisa seseorang mengucapkan kalimat terkutu itu dengan wajah kelewat ramah, padahal mereka bukanlah pasangan sama sekali dan juga mereka tidak hidup didunia komik dimana kau dapat jatuh cinta dalam dua hari saja.

"lihat wajahmu." jantung Hinata berdegup kencang saat wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Tobi secara dekat, dia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas drai pria tersebut dan wajahnya kian merona saat menemukan senyuman menawan tercetak disana. "aku jadi ingin menciummmu."

Ehh..

Hoiiii..

.

.

.

.

Apa Hinata salah dengan barusan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Sorrry pendenk amat, roxelyn dikejer kerjaan dan berhubung libur lyn engen nyelesain beberapa dosa yang ketinggalan... maaf bila gaje dan banyak typo ya...


End file.
